No Sunsets, Just Regrets
by NikitaBurton
Summary: Ever wonder what happened between Lucas and Peyton that summer the spent together, when everyone else had gone away?
1. No Sunsets, Just Regrets

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Her feet were bare, cold, as they touched the gray pavement. She had kicked off her shoes, leaving them to lay upon the dewy grass just moments before. There was a yearning to feel the earth beneath her. A yearning similar to that of which her heart did, for a boy.

That boy was Lucas Scott., and he was standing right in front of her.

_What are you doing, Peyton?_

She looked at him with a smile. He was shirtless and a bit sweaty. Although it was night time, Summer night's in Tree Hill could be just as smoldering as the days.

_I thought maybe we could lay out here for a while. _

Lucas kinked up his left eyebrow.

_And do what?_

He questioned her with more lustfulness than he probably should had. Just two days before, Lucas had revealed his feelings to a bouncy brunette, that happened to be Peyton's best friend.

_Just talk. Look at the stars… I heard some comet was supposed to be visible tonight._

She inched closer to the boy, both hands in the pockets of her jeans.

_I remember hearing something about that. _

The orange ball that Lucas had been holding was now set aside, up against the rusted pole which the hoop sat upon.

He reached for his t-shirt which was below his feet.

Peyton thought he was going to put the shirt on, instead he lied down on the tar and used the shirt as a pillow of sorts.

_Well, are you going to lie with me or not?_

She chuckled, and settled her body just inches away from his. From this distance, she could feel the heat from his body irradiating out into the air.

_Have you talked to Brooke since she yesterday?_

Of course Brooke was on his mind. When he told Peyton what happened between the two of them, she was surprised and not surprised concurrently. More than anyone, she could understand why a guy would fall for Brooke Davis. She was beautiful and fun. Peyton often wondered how once upon a time, Lucas could have fallen for her, the complete opposite of her best friend. But he did.

_She called me about an hour ago. Just to say hi. _

Her eyes were fixated on the sky, but her mind was fixated on Lucas.

_Did she say anything about me?_

The phone call had been short. It consisted mainly of Brooke complaining about the flight attendant she had to ask four times for a diet pepsi, before she finally got her beverage. Peyton practically zoned out during the call. She had bigger problems on her plate than being without a diet pepsi.

_No._

Although it was the truth, Peyton felt guilty for telling it.

_We didn't talk for long though. _

Her words were hanging in the air, without a response.

Lucas fidgeted and placed his hands behind his head. He thought Brooke would have wanted to talk to Peyton about the goodbye she and he shared days before.

Silence.

The two blondes were quiet as they watched the sky, waiting for a glimpse of the comet.

Minutes passed without any words spoken. Peyton was growing tired of the silence. She wasn't much for words, unlike Lucas, but the awkwardness was washing over her, and it was too much to overcome.

_What time is it?_

He brought his wrist up to his face and read the watch.

_10:30_

Peyton sat up.

_I think they said it wouldn't be visible until after midnight. _

Lucas grabbed Peyton's shoulder and pulled her back towards the ground, causing her to laugh.

_Then you and I are going to be waiting quite a while. _

Apparently Lucas wasn't feeling the awkwardness that Peyton had felt.

_I wish I had known we'd be doing this sooner. I would have gotten us some sleeping bags. _

He hadn't been camping in years, not since the summer he was twelve, when Keith and his mother took him out to the lake, upstate. They spent a whole weekend, fishing and sleeping underneath the stars.

_I actually have one in my trunk. _Peyton recalled.

Lucas scrunched up his face, a way of questioning Peyton's statement.

_Larry Sawyer._

Peyton's father was hardly around, so he tried to make Peyton as prepared as she could be, for any situation. Which apparently included being stranded in her car.

With her car keys in hand, Peyton trotted off to her car to retrieve the blanket. Lucas chuckled at the skinny girl. Despite it being just he and Peyton, the summer was already better than the last one he spent.

The sleeping bag was larger than Lucas had anticipated. It was definitely big enough for two, not just to lie on, but to cover themselves up with as well.

_Now all we need are s'mores. _She chuckled.

Lucas helped Peyton set the blanket on the tar. When it was spread evenly out, the two got back in their original positions.

The air was hot and sticky. Both blondes were working up a sweat from just lying down.

The sleeping bag definitely added to the temperature, but it was more comfortable than lying out on the naked tar.

_Have you talked to Jake lately?_

The other significant other.

Peyton felt her stomach drop. It had been a couple of months since Jake left. Since then, she realized she was better at keeping her emotions at bay than she ever thought possible.

_We don't have to talk about him if you don't want to, Peyton._

His blue eyes were soft and filled with concern.

_No, its okay… I actually haven't talked to him. _

Lucas had already anticipated that answer. Things were complicated for Jake. He couldn't even imagine how Peyton had been dealing with it all, especially now that a woman claiming to be her birth mother showed up. Everything seemed to fall apart all at once for the girl.

_Hopefully you'll hear from him soon. _

It was how he felt. Despite what feelings Lucas had harbored for Peyton in the past, he wanted her to be happy. Even if it meant that happiness was caused by another man.

When he realized that she needed Jake more than she needed him, he was hurt but he called Jake anyway. Lucas thought he let go of Peyton the day he called Jake. Right now, looking at her soft curls, and the way they framed her sad, green eyes, he wondered if he really had let go of Peyton, or if he had just hid his heart behind Brooke Davis.

Quickly he shook the thoughts from his mind, and turned his focus back to the night sky.

_I honestly don't know if I want to. I think its over, and that's okay with me. _

They both knew she was lying, but neither one was going to call her out on it.

_Did you ever pick out your own names for the constellations? _Lucas wondered.

_Never, you?_

_Nope. _

Peyton pointed up in the sky to a familiar constellation. _Let's rename the Big Dipper. _

The boy chuckled at the idea, but decided to go along with the game.

_Luke! There it is! _Peyton yelled out. She spotted the comet in the sky.

_Oh wow. That's amazing. _

The two watched the comet slowly crawl across the night sky. It wasn't particularly spectacular to view with a naked eye, but it grabbed their attention.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton awoke to find herself snuggled up against Lucas' bare chest.

It was still dark out, yet one could tell the sun was just on the horizon.

Lucas was still sound asleep, she noticed as she lifted up her head off of his skin to look at the boy's eyes. Even sleeping he was gorgeous, she thought.

He let out a snore, which was fairly loud. Seemingly loud enough that he woke himself up.

Quickly, Peyton removed herself from Lucas' body.

_When did we fall asleep?_ He wondered aloud, rubbing his eyes, unaware to the fact that he and Peyton had been cuddling for the better part of their sleeping hours.

_I fell asleep when you were yammering on about some scientist._

They both laughed.

_You want to grab some breakfast?_

_Maybe when the sun rises. _Peyton answered, causing Lucas to realize the day hadn't begun just yet.

_I'll play you in a game of horse, get your appetite going. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later, Peyton and Lucas were at the Café, which didn't have the same homey feel it always did. Both Karen and Haley were gone.

There was only three other people in the café that morning, which wasn't surprised since it was only 6:30, on a Saturday.

_Let me have a bite of that. _

They ordered the same thing, only with one difference. Peyton had gotten bacon instead of sausage, which was currently calling out her name on Lucas' plate.

_No. If you wanted sausage you should have ordered it. Besides, you wouldn't let me have any of your bacon._

They were playful with each other. Peyton found herself feeling completely at ease with Lucas. Quickly they were becoming best friends.

So far, three nights of summer, and the blondes had spent them all with one another.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton went back to her house, alone. It was the first time she'd been alone there since Brooke left.

There was a queasiness in her stomach that she couldn't shake as she entered her bedroom, which was a mess.

Usually Peyton kept her room anally clean. But having Lucas over, she hadn't found the time to clean up, and she didn't mind the mess for once.

As she sets her purse down on her unmade bed, her phone rings.

_Hello?_

The voice on the other end is Lucas'.

_I was thinking you should move in with me for the summer. _He suggested.

The idea sounded crazy, but with Karen and Larry gone, both Lucas and Peyton were alone. Lucas knew how uneasy she was feeling about spending her nights alone, seeing as she'd spent the last three falling asleep next to him. He figured it was the simplest solution.

_I like the way you think._

Peyton couldn't help but wonder whether or not she was going to be sleeping in Lucas' bed or not.

_Pack your stuff and come over whenever. I'll be home all day. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Diamond

**The lyrics in this chapter are from a song called Diamond by Steven Kellogg and the Sixers**

* * *

Her bag was stuffed full, mostly with CDs to Lucas' amusement.

Unlike Brooke, Peyton found music to be much more important than clothes. Besides, she could grab more clothes from her house when she needed them.

_Welcome to your summer home. _Laughed the boy.

He had set Peyton's bag on his bed.

Apparently she was going to be sleeping in his bed, or at least in his room.

Lucas noticed an odd look on her face.

_Did you want to sleep in my mom's room? Cause you can if you want… I just thought…_

_No, this is… perfect. _

It was what she wanted. Sleeping was slowly started to become something to look forward to. The thought of listening to the lulling patterns of Lucas' breaths put her mind and body at complete ease.

She had shared a bed with Jake, but it wasn't as enjoyable. Apart from the comfort of having another body next to her, Jake snored incredibly loud and moved around too much. A few nights, Jake had accidentally kicked Peyton off the bed. Sleeping with Lucas was much different, it was better she thought.

_Great._

* * *

Their first night as roommates seemed like a cause to celebrate, at least in Peyton's mind. Earlier in the day, she dragged Lucas to the grocery store, despite his protesting.

She thought they could have a nice homemade dinner. Which was something neither of them had had in quite a while.

Peyton was in charge of the main course, while Lucas was in charge of dessert.

The meal wasn't spectacular in any sense. Peyton wasn't much of a cook, but she thought her baked ziti would make she and Lucas' tummies quite happy.

To her surprise, Lucas had set the table nicely. It was adorned with two candles and a blood red table cloth.

This felt like a date Lucas thought, as he lit the candles.

_Its ready. _

She carried a bowl full of her pasta dish to the kitchen table, where Lucas was currently pouring some wine into their glasses.

_Wine?_

Lucas chuckled. _Why not?_

They both found their seats and plopped a decent amount of ziti onto their plates.

_I hope its not horrible._

_I'm sure its delicious, Peyton._ Lucas assured his blonde friend.

She watched him anxiously as he took a bite.

Before swallowing, Lucas chugged down his glass of wine.

_So…?_

_Why don't you try it. _He suggested.

She took a bite of the food to find it was inedible.

_Only you could screw up baked ziti._

_Shut up, and drink your wine. _

* * *

Two bottles of wine later, Lucas and Peyton were lying on the couch in the living room, head to feet.

_This was the best dinner I've ever had._ Lucas slurred.

Peyton reached up to grab the bottle of out Lucas' hands.

_Where's my dessert?_

He raised his arm and pointed at his drunk companion. _You're drinking it._

The blonde almost spit out the red liquid. One thing was for sure, she was drunk out of her mind. But she was having fun, and so was Lucas.

_I think we need some music. _Lucas stated.

He stumbled off of the couch and made an attempt to grab something to listen to out of his bedroom, leaving Peyton alone for a few moments.

Her mind granted itself a moment of sobriety. _What the hell are we doing? _She thought. Drinking, at night, alone with a boy could only lead to one place.

Before she could finish her thought, Lucas was back. He had put a tie around his neck, which looked odd, considering he was wearing a t-shirt.

_Dance with me. _

Dancing didn't seem possible. Peyton could barely feel her legs.

_Right now?_ She asked as he placed the CD into the stereo.

_Yes, m'lady. _He slurred, reaching out for the blonde's slender hand.

_Well, honey, honey._

_Have you done your good deed today?_

_You open up my green heart_

_With the things that you say._

_Your melody is strong, _

_so your song never ends._

_The drama has changes, _

_but your still my best friend._

_You're my diamond._

She pressed herself against him, as they began to drunkenly sway through the sounds pounding out of the stereo.

_This is nice. _The boy muttered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

This _is_ nice, she thought. Too nice.

Despite her somewhat drunken, rational thinking, her body stayed in motion. Peyton wondered if this would have happened tonight if wine had not been winding its way down their throats.

_The aisle we walk has no regrets._

_As long as you're with me, _

_You know I'm all set._

The words are sung to her by the boy in her arms. His voice is barely audible, but she manages to make out every word he sings.

With wide eyes, Peyton looked up at Lucas. He senses something deeper in the pools of green that he can not yet reach.

Lucas pressed his lips together and placed them on the curly blonde's forehead. Anything more would be crossing a line, even though he wanted to kiss her lips, her neck, her breasts, he settles for her forehead. It is safe, and that's all he wanted to know for now.

The song ended, causing the two to stop their motions.

_Maybe we should get to bed._

Peyton agreed, and leads the way to her fair headed friend's bedroom.

She undressed herself, down to just a bra and undies.

Lucas couldn't help but notice her figure. He had never seen so much of Peyton Sawyer's skin, at least not all at once.

Quickly, she realized what she just did.

_Do you think I could wear one of your shirts to bed?_ She asked.

Lucas nodded, and scrambled in his bureau for a shirt suitable for sleeping. He came across an old Travis t-shirt, and decided it would work.

With a toss, Peyton caught the shirt and slipped it over her lanky arms.

_Thanks._

Following her lead, Lucas took off his jeans, and t-shirt.

Peyton wondered why Lucas thought she shouldn't feel awkward about him sleeping in nothing but undergarments, but why he should feel awkward when the situation is reversed.

She shrugged the thought off as Lucas climbed under the covers to join her.

_I'm glad you moved in with me, Peyton._ He whispered, as he switched the lights off.

Peyton was playing with her fingers, unsure about everything. About whether she had made a mistake breaking things off with Lucas, about being with Jake. What she felt while dancing with Lucas tonight was something she'd never felt before.

One thing was for sure, Peyton was in love with Lucas. She couldn't help but wonder whether or not Lucas thought about her that way anymore.

Tonight she had many reasons to think so, but those reasons were deluded by the fact both of them were inebriated.

_Me too, Luke. I like being with you._

_Is that too much? _She worried to herself.

Lucas rolled over to face Peyton, who was still fumbling with her hands. Even in his drunken state, he could see her for what she was, a beautiful and broken girl.

He wanted nothing more than to touch her face, to hold her in his arms like they had slept the night before out on the Rivercourt.

_What am I thinking?_ He thought. He wanted to be with Brooke. That was true.

Suddenly, Lucas felt as if it were six months ago, back when he was stuck between two girls. And again, his heart was leaning more towards the taller girl, the blonder girl, the right girl.

Before he let his mind run over that last thought, he reached for Peyton's hand.

She was undoubtedly shocked, but didn't pull her hand away.

Silence.

His eyes were fixed on her face. The moonlight which was coming through his door was framing Peyton's face.

_Lucas…_ Peyton uttered.

He pulled away his hand, and rolled over, so he wouldn't be looking at the skinny girl any longer.

_Goodnight._

_It was all he said. _


	3. I'll See You Tonight

**A/N: I sort of forgot the timeline for Ellie/Peyton stuff… so just pretend you don't know anything about that storyline. =P**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucas awoke to find Peyton gone. He wondered if things had gone too far last night. Although he was drunk, he was able to remember everything that had happened from the horrible dinner to the dancing that was probably too intimate.

He got out of bed and decided Peyton probably just needed some space.

They had barely spent any time apart, it was a good thing for them to get a break from each other.

The living room was looking a tad messy. The couch cushions had made their way onto the floor, and empty glasses and bottles were on the coffee table.

Lucas figured he should clean up. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

* * *

When Peyton woke up next to Lucas, she felt trapped. Not trapped with Lucas, but trapped within herself.

Last night, in her drunken stupor, feelings were reawakened that she wasn't quite sure how to deal with. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to deal with them. The only thing she was sure of was that she needed some space. Some time to think.

She just got in her car and drove.

For Peyton, driving around on a summer's day with the top down, and the music blaring was all the therapy she needed.

She stopped at a convenient store just out of town, to grab a drink when her phone rang.

It was Brooke.

_Oh shit. _Peyton thought.

Dancing and holding hands doesn't have to mean anything, that could happen between two friends. There was no need to get worked up over nothing. Peyton explained to herself, trying to feel less guilty about the happenings of the night before.

_Hey Brooke! _

_Hey bitch. What are you up to?_ Peyton realized it had to have been 7 in the morning in California. Brooke had never gotten up that early in the summer. Beauty sleep she always said, was essential if she was going to be partying all night.

_Just driving around. You?_

_I just got in. I was out all night at this party. _

Typical Brooke Davis behavior.

_There was this guy…._ and that was when Peyton stopped listening. If it was okay for Brooke to be dating other guys, and having fun. Maybe it would be okay for Peyton to do the same, with Lucas.

She shook the thought from her head, craziness. That would never be okay.

* * *

When Peyton got back to Lucas' house, he wasn't home.

It felt weird being in Luke's house without him, but Peyton was moved in for the summer so she decided to wait for him.

In the kitchen, she found a note taped to the fridge, it read:

_At the Rivercourt with the guys. I hope I'll see you tonight_

_Lucas._

She took the note out from underneath the cow magnet that had been holding it in place. She read it again.

Peyton couldn't help but think by sneaking off that morning, without leaving a note upset Lucas. She wanted to drive to the Rivercourt, to apologize, but she stopped herself, realizing she was just being ridiculous.

Its not like she and Lucas were married. She didn't have to tell him when she was going and where she was going.

* * *

Peyton was bored out of her mind. She tried to find things to do around the house, to keep her mind off of Lucas and off of Brooke, but there wasn't much to do, apart from the previous night's dinner dishes.

She waited.

Dark came and Lucas wasn't back yet.

She waited.

It was almost midnight, and Peyton was getting tired. She decided to just go to bed, and hope he'd find his way back before the sun rose.

She couldn't sleep. She was starting to get worried.

The blonde picked up her phone, and scrolled through her contacts. When she got to Lucas' name, she considered not calling him. Afterall, Lucas is a big boy. He can take care of himself.

Her phone rang. Its Lucas.

_Luke?_

Her heart sinks, talk about kismet.

_Where are you?_ He asked her with a hint of worry in his voice.

_I'm in your bed. Where are you?_

_At your place. I thought maybe you decided to go back home._

Did he want her back home? She hoped he didn't.

_Why would you think that?_

He paused.

_Last night, things got a little… intimate. _His voice struggled with the last word.

_We were both drunk, Luke. It was nothing._

This was familiar, she felt it.

They both knew it wasn't nothing. They both also knew, acknowledging that could cause yet another catastrophic fallout between their small group of friends.

_Come home._

_I'll be there in 5 minutes._

_

* * *

  
_

Peyton used Lucas' laptop the next morning, while he was still sleeping. It had been a while since she logged onto anything. The blonde had been avoiding a person by the screen name of WatchMeWatchU, who had instant messaged her.

She signed onto her messenger, and waited for the creepy messages to start. When they didn't come, she decided maybe it was time to start hiding, and start confronting.

She was going to talk to Ellie, even though it hurt her to even think about what the woman was saying.

This time, she left Lucas a note on the pillow beside him. It said she would call if she was going to be back later than noon.

The motel Ellie had been staying at was the lowest-grade one in town. It was where all infidelities in Tree Hill took place.

With a brave face, Peyton knocked on the door.

_Be right there._ She said.

And to her word, she was right there. Ellie answered the door, she was still in her pajamas.

_Peyton… hi. Come in._ She offered.

Despite Peyton's instincts, she took her supposed birth mother's offer and entered the motel room.

_What are you doing here?_

Peyton crossed her arms, and looked at the woman before her with hate brewing beneath the surface.

_I wan the truth._

_About…_

_About it all, Ellie. _

Ellie sat down, and motioned for Peyton to do the same. Instead, Peyton kept her stance, and awaited a response from Ellie.

As Ellie began her long story, Peyton's emotions got the best of her. She was sobbing by the time Ellie was done explaining how everything happened. How she was a druggie that just didn't want a baby, how Anna and Larry were the only people she could see giving her baby up to.

When Ellie was finished, Peyton left without saying a word.

* * *

_Lucas, I need you._ Peyton rushed into his arms.

He was shooting hoops at the Rivercourt, alone when Peyton came along. Her appearance was worrisome. She continued to cry as he held her.

Lucas knew there was nothing to say, so he just held her. He planned on holding her as long as it took to take the pain away.

After a few minutes, Peyton managed to get her tears at bay, at least enough to speak.

_Will you come with me?_

_Anywhere._

He thought they were going to go to the graveyard, or something along those lines. He didn't think they'd be going to a beauty parlor.

_Are you sure you want to do this, Peyton?_ He asked, reaching for one of her curls.

_Yes._ Was all she said.

Lucas watched as the beautiful tendrils that made Peyton look like Peyton fall to the floor. It was cathartic, but incredibly heartbreaking. She must have felt the same way.

* * *

Her curls were gone, but she still looked like Peyton.

While he laid in bed with the skinny girl, who was watching some old horror movie on his small tv, Lucas realized it was her green eyes that made her Peyton. They said everything about her.

_You look beautiful._ He claimed as he gazed softly at the girl.

She smiled back at him, then focused back on her movie.

_Are you glad you cut it?_

Peyton muted the movie and turned to face Lucas.

_I really am. It just felt so good watching my hair fall to the ground, you know? _

Lucas leaned in, closer to Peyton and stroked a tendril of hair that was hanging in front of her eyes.

_Like I said, you look beautiful. _

His words were crying for a response, preferably a physical one.

_I talked to Brooke yesterday._ She blurted out, quickly bringing them back to reality.

_Oh?_

Lucas was upset. He seemed more upset about what was going on between he and Peyton than the fact that Brooke had yet to call him. He figured his declaration of love would have created a cause for much discussion between he and the brunette girl who held a piece of his heart.

_Yeah, she's having a great time._

_Good, I'm glad._

It was obvious that he was upset. Usually Lucas fairly stoic, but in these quiet moments when it was just he and Peyton, every emotion was written on his face.

_I wish we could go visit her._

As the words escaped her lips, Peyton knew they weren't true. The three of them together, with the way things are right now would be a horrible mess.

_The summer will be over before you know it._

Peyton nodded in agreement.

Guilt was slowly becoming a normal part of his existence. Each moment she spent with Lucas added onto the guilt she was feeling. Yet, she knew she wouldn't want to spend her summer any other way.

_What's your movie about?_ Lucas asked, in an attempt to start a new conversation.

The blonde started to explain the plot, there was a fire in her eyes that kept Lucas' attention more than her words. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her lips in that moment, instead he smiled and nodded in the appropriate parts.

_Sounds pretty…._

_Weird?_

Lucas nodded.

_Yeah, I know. But its really good, Luke. _

He looked up at the television. _Its over._

Peyton was confused, until Lucas pointed at the television to show Peyton he had meant the movie was over.

_Oh… well, do you want to watch something?_

Lucas jumped out of bed, and grabbed a DVD off his shelf, that was hiding underneath a few books.

_What's that?_

_You'll find out. _He said, sticking his tongue out at the skinny girl who was sprawled out on his bed.

The boy joined her back on the bed, and hit play.

The movie started and Peyton recognized it right away. _Luke, you seriously own a copy of The Notebook?_

He laughed and laid back onto the bed.

_Lie with me, Peyt._ He whispered.

She couldn't resist the invitation.

Peyton bundled herself up against Lucas' warm body. He wrapped his arm around her with contentment.

_I love this movie._ Lucas uttered.

_Dork. _

_They both chuckled and then settled into one another._


	4. A Perfect Day, a Perfect Lie

**A/N: Don't ever expect 4 chapters in one night again. =P**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story.  
**

_The days felt longer, in a good way now that Peyton had moved in with Lucas. _

_He found himself longing to be with her every second she wasn't around, and wanting more of her when she was around. He could see clearly what his heart was wanting, but he also could see what the reprocutions of answering his heart's desires would be. _

_Peyton had caught herself day dreaming about Lucas all the time. _

_The night they watched The Notebook together, she felt really close to him. When the couple in the movie were dancing out on the street, Lucas had whispered to Peyton that he felt like she was his Allie, when they were drunkenly dancing the other night. _

_The two blondes were seemingly crossing romantic lines. Their words were those of lovers, but their actions, apart from the occasional cuddling were platonic. _

_Tonight, Lucas had a surprise for Peyton, which he knew she'd be undeniably excited about._

* * *

_He returned home to find Peyton straightening her hair. _

_Since it was naturally curly, at the short length she cut it to, Peyton had to straighten it, otherwise she was just inches away from having a white girl afro. _

_Good afternoon._ He chimed, as he plopped himself onto his bed.

_Is it? _She laughed

_Oh, very much so. _

Lucas held up two tickets.

_Are those tickets?_

He nodded.

_For what?_ She asked, and grabbed the rectangular items out of his hand.

_Dash, tickets? No fucking way! _

Cursing wasn't a normal occurrence with Peyton. She only tended to use the four letter words when she saw fit. This was definitely a cause for _fuck_.

_They're playing some small dive, out in some redneck town, like 3 hours away._

Peyton put down her flat-iron and grabbed her purse.

_Lets go!_

_

* * *

  
_

They arrived in town about an hour before the band was supposed to play.

Peyton suggested that they get a motel room, and make it an overnight trip. This made Lucas feel a little uneasy. He and Peyton had a sorted history when it concerned motel rooms.

Despite his best judgments, he agreed to the idea.

The room they managed to get was the honeymoon suite. When the desk clerk offered it to them, the two blonde's looked at each other with confusion. Neither thought the kind of motel they were at would have a suite of any kind.

Peyton's mouth dropped when she opened the door to the room. It was as loud as loud can be. The walls were pink and red, and were covered with random heart shapes all over.

_How romantic._ Lucas laughed.

They started to explore their home for the night.

The bathroom had a pink fluffy rug, and there was a heart shaped Jacuzzi sitting in the corner.

_The only thing missing are heart shaped condoms. _Peyton decided, chuckling at her own remark.

Lucas settled himself on the bed as Peyton continued to look around the room in amazement.

_So many hearts, Luke. _

They had no bags, nothing to sleep in, no change of clothes for the next day. Lucas felt alive. Everything about this day so far felt spontaneous, and he couldn't imagine living such a day with anyone but Peyton.

Thoughts of spontaneity caused Brooke to enter his mind. It had been a week since she left, and not one word. Suddenly, his guilt about wanting to pursue something, anything with Peyton, was fading away.

The skinny girl joined Lucas on the bed.

_If you couldn't tell, I'm really excited about all this. it's the perfect escape, just when I needed one._

His eyebrows furrowed. He wondered what was on her mind.

_You never did tell me what happened with Ellie the other day._

She fidgeted, and wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to talk about it just yet. But she figured it might be a good idea to just get it all out.

_Ellie told me the whole story. _

As Peyton filled Lucas in on her latest sob story, he reached out for her hand. With his thumb, he stroked her skin.

The contact was enough to throw Peyton off kilter. She wasn't sure if Lucas was just trying to be a good friend or more. It was hard to tell the difference these days. Funnily enough, her and Lucas' friendship was similar to she and Brooke's.

The two were very touchy, but it was just different with a boy. Its always different with a boy. Especially when you think you are in love with said boy.

She finished her story. _I guess we better get to the bar._

_

* * *

  
_

Lucas was right in his assumptions. The venue was indeed a dive. The floors were sticky, and no matter where they sat, it smelled like beer and piss.

Lucas was a little disgusted, but his opinion changed when he saw the smile on Peyton's face. She was loving every little bit.

_What are you smiling at?_ She wondered aloud.

He just shook his head.

_How about I get us some drinks?_

Lucas kinked his eyebrow, and whipped out his fake I.D. which he had gotten from Brooke, on their first date.

_Sounds good. You know what I like._

The boy went off to get drinks, and more people piled into the bar.

Dashboard Confessional were supposed to come on any minute.

Peyton looked at her surroundings. She was ecstatic over everything. Especially over the boy at the bar who was currently walking towards Peyton, with two drinks in hand.

She grabbed her drink out of his hand and took a sip.

_Nice choice._ She praised the boy.

_I know._

A small spotlight shined on the tiny stage, where two microphones were set up. Two guys came out holding acoustic guitars. They introduced themselves and began playing.

Peyton hummed along to the music. The music she felt as though defined every fiber of her being.

Every few songs, both she and Lucas had another drink. That familiar feeling was returning. Both blondes were a little tipsy.

As the two guys from Dashboard began playing _Hands Down, _Peyton chuckled to herself.

_What?_ Lucas asked.

_This was the song I was listening to, when I almost ran you over. _She laughed some more.

_That's not funny._

The skinny girl stood up, and faced her friend. She stuck her hand out to him, and he placed his in hers.

_Dance with me. _

Everyone in the bar stared at the two blondes as they swayed as best they could to the music.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me._

_So wont you kill me, so I die happy?_

Their eyes were fixated on one another. This was it, the both thought.

Lucas inched his face down towards Peyton's. She closed her eyes and felt the butterflies in her stomach do back flips. She pushed herself onto her tippy-toes to meet the boy's lips. Their lips crash into one another's slowly. The kiss moved sluggishly at first. As the crowed cheered them on, the two giggled, but continued kissing.

The next moment, the crowd disappeared. At that remained were the two teenagers, kissing, connecting to and through the music that defined them, this moment and everything between.

* * *

The rest of the show was a blur.

When Hands Down ended, Lucas and Peyton halted their dancing and returned to their seats.

Every other second they were looking at each other. It was flirtatious. They both couldn't wait to get back to their honeymoon suite.

Lucas held Peyton's hand all the way back to the motel. Neither one had spoken a word since the kiss. They were afraid words had lost all meaning.

The room was completely dark. Lucas let go of Peyton's hand, just to turn on the lights.

_Peyton…_ He uttered softly.

Her hands wrapped around his face and pulled his lips towards her. They two blondes managed to make their way to the bed. They fell back onto the mattress.

Lucas pried his lips away for a second, and looked down at the girl who lied beneath him. His heart was practically beating out of his chest. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not what was happening was real.

_Is this real?_

Apparently, Peyton was thinking the same thing.

_I think so._ He replied before performing a familiar act upon the blonde.

His hands reached for the hem of her shirt. With help, he lifted the garment over her head. First, Lucas just breathed on her stomach.

His breaths weren't fast, they were long and steady.

Peyton's skin was warm on his lips as he pressed them against her milky white stomach.

This was ecstasy she thought, this really was real.

His lips returned to hers. Tongues collided and danced together, just as the two blondes did earlier in the evening.

Peyton watched as Lucas took off his own shirt. Even in the dark, she could see the definitions of his muscles. She always thought Nathan was more muscular, more toned, but with Lucas hovering above her, she could see that was not the case.

More clothing came off, and more skin touches.

Lucas decided it was time to release Peyton's breasts out from her sexy, black bra.

She helped him undo the back. As he pulled the little item off of her chest, he reveled at the bumps. This was the first time he'd ever seen Peyton's naked chest. One thing was certain, the sigh was breath-taking.

His mouth dipped in between the hills. He planted kisses all around them before finally taking one of her nipples into his mouth, causing Peyton to cry out in ecstasy.

As Lucas continued this action, Peyton managed to slip the boy's jeans off of his legs.

He concluded that Peyton was now wearing too much clothing, so he slipped her skirt off of her legs. As he pulled the jean garment down, his hands trailed and grazed every inch of skin they could manage to get a hold of.

Peyton managed to flip Lucas over, and situated herself to straddle the boy, who was now only wearing a pair of boxer-briefs, that were not doing a good job of hiding the engorged member that was yearning to escape.

She grabbed the hem of the fabric.

_Ring Ring._

Peyton's phone rang.

_Don't get it._ Lucas pleaded.

For one reason or another, Peyton took the phone call as a sign. Just as they two of them were about to take things to the next level, an interruption comes.

She answered the phone.

_Peyton?_ The accustomed voice called out.

It was Brooke.

_Hey Brooke. What's up?_ Peyton answered as she removed herself from Lucas' body.

Lucas left the room, and went into the bathroom. He examined himself in the bathroom.

_Too good to be true. _He mumbled to his reflection.

Of course Brooke would call. Lucas felt like he was in some horrible movie with one of those unrealistic love triangles. The ending was clear in his mind.

Peyton knocked on the bathroom door.

_Hey Luke, can I come in?_

He opened up the door to see Peyton had put a shirt on.

_Peyton._ Was all he could muster.

She sat down on the toilet, which was closed.

_I think we need to talk. _

Lucas nodded in agreement. Moment of truth time, he thought to himself.

Silence.

He watched her green eyes as they gazed back at him. Both obviously afraid to acknowledge what was really going on.

_This doesn't feel like us._ She blurted.

Lucas' face drops. _What does she mean by that? _He wonders to himself.

_We're friends, Lucas. This can't happen. I don't know what we were thinking._

She wasn't lying. She really didn't know what she was thinking. The blonde just felt as though now was the time to live in the moment. To ask questions later.

_Friends._

_Lucas, you're in love with Brooke. _She cried.

_I never said that. I just said I wanted to be with her!_

Peyton stood up. _What's the difference?_

_Peyton., you're the… _

She cuts him off. _Don't say anything. _

Silence.

_Look, can't we just pretend like this never happened?_

He looked at Peyton with more confusion than he had ever felt before in his life.

_If that's what you want._

_Its what I want._

Lucas opens up the bathroom door.

_I'll sleep in here, you can have the bed._

The skinny girl felt tears welling up in her eyes, before they fell, she left the room.

She made her way to the oversized bed, which seemed even bigger all of a sudden. More than ever, Peyton Sawyer felt alone, and it was all her fault. She let her tears fall, as she cried for the boy she wanted to be with more than anything else in the world. She wondered why things couldn't just be easy for them, why he had to have a conflicted heart, why she couldn't ever just make a clear decision.

_I love you, Lucas. _She whispered only loud enough for her to hear, as she laid her head down on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

_I love you, Peyton. _The boy said to himself. Why did she have to cut him off, right when he was about to reveal the truth that he'd been concealing for almost a year now, but really for a lifetime. Peyton Sawyer was the only girl he'd be able to feel this way about. He knew it, but still he ran from it. He wanted to be wrong, he wanted to love another. Loving Peyton hurt just as much as his caused him happiness.

_Does it comfort you to know you fought the good fight? _

_Basking in your victory, Hollow and alone,_

_ While you boast your bitter bragging rights to anyone who'll listen. _

_While you're left with nothing tangible to gain._

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. The Longest Day

**I figured I should just keep writing, as long as I had the story in my mind. Otherwise, I'm just going to get lazy and forget about it all.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Awkward.

That's exactly what Lucas and Peyton were feeling.

Silence.

Not one word was spoken since their last conversation in the bathroom.

Peyton got in her car and left right when they got back to the house. She needed to be alone. What happened between her and Lucas was monumental, life-changing.

Lucas watched her leave, and felt a piece of himself tear away. He didn't think she would be returning to him that night.

* * *

Peyton found herself knocking at the grungy motel room she had been at just two days before.

The same blonde woman answered the door. This time she was fully dressed, and appeared to be on her way out.

_Hi Peyton. Nice haircut. _Ellie noticed the change in Peyton's appearance.

_Can we talk? _

She opened the door slightly more, to allow Peyton to enter her living quarters.

_What's going on, Peyton?_

The younger blonde shuffled her feet. on the carpet. She was avoiding eye contact with her birth mother.

_I don't really know why I'm here._ Peyton spoke the truth. She just knew she had no place to go, at least no place that was welcoming.

_Listen, I'm on my way out to grab some food. Do you want to come?_

The idea of going out to eat with Ellie did not sit right with Peyton. She couldn't just pretend that everything was rainbows and sunshine, and that Ellie was her mother. Although that last bit was true, she still wasn't ready to fully admit it.

_No, that's okay. I'm just gonna go. _

Peyton walked out the door.

_If you ever figure out why you came, give me a call. _

* * *

The day crawled by.

Lucas felt Peyton's absence in the house. It was too much to bear.

He could smell her scent on his pillows. Her music was scattered everywhere around the house. He even came across a drawing of the two of them dancing, drunk the other night.

She managed to capture the moment beautifully. Their bodies were enveloping one another, and his mouth was sitting upon her forehead. The drawing caused his eyes to well up.

He wondered when he had the time to sketch the moment. He folded up the drawing, placed if in his pocket and went to the Rivercourt.

He decided to walk there. It would take much longer than driving, and he wanted an excuse to stay out of the house for as long as possible.

In the middle of the court, he sat. He remembered the flaming heart Peyton had drawn for him, after his accident.

He had so much history with Peyton. It was impossible to escape.

The boy put his earphones in his head, and drifted off into a world of musical notes, while he laid upon the burning tar. Soon it would be dark. Soon he could go to sleep.

A familiar song flowed through his earphones. A song that was in the movie he watched with the skinny girl a couple of nights ago. It was a song that made him think of her, always.

* * *

The longest day.

Her day was spent was spent at the beach. She thought maybe the ocean would give her the answers she'd been looking for, longer than anyone should be searching.

With her legs brought up to her chest, Peyton sat and stared at the vastness of the ocean for hours. The sand was crowded, it was a normal beach day in Tree Hill.

A couple sat next to her on the sand. The two lovers were wrapped around each other, seemingly unaware of the world that currently surrounded them.

The sight of love brought tears to Peyton's eyes, she had to leave before she broke down completely.

The blonde wandered around, until dark.

Midnight came, and Peyton was tired of avoiding Lucas. She wanted to see him.

Being apart was killing her. She couldn't believe that only after a week of living the way they were, that she could ache for someone in such gargantuan amounts, that it hurt to breathe when she wasn't around him.

She didn't want to go to the house. She didn't think he would care to see her. Instead, Peyton drove to the Rivercourt. She could be with Lucas in essence there.

Like she suspected, the pavement was deserted. She was alone in the dark, in Lucas' spot.

She walked around the court, picturing Lucas laughing with the Rivercourt boys, making a shot, the night he won the game against Nathan.

As the blonde made it to the center of the court, she noticed a grouping of words written beneath her feet.

_I'll be seeing ya._

_

* * *

  
_

He had written those words for her. It was time to stop running from Lucas, and time to start running towards him.

She couldn't go to sleep that night, not without him.

All of the light's were off in his house. She walked to his bedroom door, on the porch. It was unlocked.

It all felt so familiar.

She painfully recalled the night she confessed to Lucas that she wanted to be with him, and Brooke appeared making some basketball related comment about sex. She wondered if this was going to be that situation all over again.

She opened the door and entered the room.

It was completely dark.

_Lucas?_ She whispered.

Her eyes met with his bed. She saw his body, lying on top of the covers. In his sleep, Lucas looked peaceful. He didn't look distraught or heartbroken.

Lucas didn't move and inch. Peyton whispered his name again, causing him to stir.

His body rolled over, but his eyes remained closed.

_Welcome home._

His voice wasn't angry, or resentful. It was warm and inviting.

The skinny girl crawled into bed. _I guess we're just going to pretend nothing happened. _She thought to herself, as she allowed her eyes to close.

_Goodnight Lucas._

_

* * *

_**  
**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others, so the next one will be a little longer than usual.**


	6. Decisions

**A/N: A few of you have been wondering whether or not this was going to follow the exact history of the show. The answer is no in some ways and yes in others. Read to find out which is which.**

* * *

Lucas managed to grab a hold of Peyton at some point in the night. When they woke up, he was still holding onto the skinny girl.

_Morning._

His breath was warm on her skin, as he uttered the greeting.

Peyton rolled over, to face Lucas. Their foreheads were touching, they eyes were locked in a gaze.

_Ring Ring._

A phone rang.

_Don't answer it._ He pleaded.

Peyton looks at her phone, it wasn't hers that was ringing.

_Its not my phone, Luke._

With a puzzled look, Lucas picked up his phone and answered it.

_Hello? _The number was unknown to both he and his phone.

_Lucas, oh my god. Hi! _

It was the bouncy brunette.

_Brooke, hi. Its so good to hear your voice._

The boy wasn't lying. He had been waiting for this call, and now that it had finally come, he was overjoyed. As fast as the happiness came, it was washed over with by guilt.

_What was he doing? _He thought. Why couldn't he just make a decision, one final decision over which girl to be with.

Lucas glanced over at Peyton who was visibly upset. She was playing with her fingers, a look of solemn was written across her beautiful face.

_Be right back. _He lightly stated to the blonde, before leaving his bedroom to continue the phone call.

_Who were you talking to?_ Brooke wondered.

This was not the time to lie. Lucas had to tell Brooke the truth, he had to tell her what was going on. After all they had been through he at least owed the girl that.

_Peyton. _He uttered as he sat down in at the kitchen table.

Silence.

She didn't know what to make of it. In California it was 6 o'clock in the morning (Another late night of partying for Brooke), making it 9 o'clock in Tree Hill.

_She's practically moved in with me. _He blurted.

Silence.

_Are you two?_

_No, no. Its not like that. _He ushered. His stomach dropped as the lie escaped from his lips.

_Oh. _

Brooke was completely confused.

The skinny girl was now standing at the doorway, listening to the private conversation between the two people she loved most in the world.

_She didn't want to be alone, I didn't want her to be alone. We're just friends, Brooke. You're the one I want to be with. _

The words hit Peyton like a knife in the heart. She let out a slight gasp, which caused Lucas to notice her appearance in the doorway, staring at him.

_Peyton…_

He shut his phone without saying goodbye to Brooke.

_No, don't. _She backed away from the boy.

_Did you mean it?_

Her voice was filled with more anger than sadness, Lucas noticed.

She didn't let him answer her question. _Lucas, even when I was with Jake, I knew I should have been with you._

_Then why weren't you with me, Peyton? Why did you break things off with me? Why are you always running from us? Your actions, they speak the opposite of everything you say to me._

His hands were in the air, flailing about as he yelled and pleaded with the girl he wanted to caress and bask with kisses.

_Brooke, Lucas. I know if you and I were to ever be together, she would end things with me. You know how important Brooke is to me. _

_You know how important she is to me. _He replied, now crossing his arms.

_Actually, I don't. I've never been able to figure out whether she was just a good fuck or the girl you love._

The boy turned away from Peyton now. He didn't want this to be happening. This couldn't be happening, not with Peyton. They didn't fight like this, this wasn't like them.

_She's both, Peyton. _

The anger leaves her voice. All that is left is melancholy.

_What about me?_

Her heart was afraid or what his answer might be, but she needed to know.

_Its different with you. _He inched closer to Peyton. _Like how it was different with Jake._

She did love Jake, it was just a different kind of love. Her attraction to Jake came from the yearning to have a family. That was only starting to become clear now.

_You can love two people. _He whispered._ In two different ways._

Lucas' hands reached up to the skinny girl's face. She pull away or avert her eyes. It was time for the both of them to stop running.

_Tell me why then, you chose Brooke. Why you didn't choose me._

She breaks the moment, and his hands fall down to his sides.

_Before this week, I thought you and I was never going to happen again. _

_Me either. _She agreed.

Her hands were now on his face.

_What does this mean?_

Peyton pulled the boy's face to meet her own.

_Everything._ She cooed, before locking her lips with Lucas'.

* * *

Together.

It wasn't official, there weren't any titles. It just was what it was. Which is exactly how the two blondes wanted it to be. They both feared labeling what was going on would only lead to the deconstruction of it.

It was summer, and they were in love. Although they hadn't spoken those words exactly to one another, it was known by both parties.

They had decided to go with the flow, to see where being with each other would lead them.

It was Lucas' idea not to tell Brooke. It was Peyton's idea to stop talking to Brooke, at least for the time being, until they could clearly define what was going on. But they weren't ready for that just yet.

Their new arrangement was incredibly exciting.

Lucas couldn't believe Peyton was finally his, to hold, to kiss and maybe even to make love with.

Peyton couldn't believe she was happy for once. She'd never felt the emotion in such great amounts before.

* * *

The past few days, the two spent their days looking for new places to share their affections.

At first, they kept their make-out sessions in closed doors. But It was too tempting for them to move things beyond the lustful innocence of kissing.

They were both afraid sex would ruin the wonderful arrangement they had going on.

Larry called this morning, saying he was coming home for the weekend, much to Peyton's surprise. He decided it was time to discuss the Ellie situation.

This meant, Lucas and Peyton were going to be apart for the next couple of days.

That afternoon, Peyton dragged Lucas to her favorite record store, which had a listening room.

Max, the owner of the giant music box was surprised to see the two blondes holding hands, and giggling as they entered the building.

He and Peyton had a kinship or sorts, and he knew all about her relationship with Lucas.

The listening room was located in the very back of the store. Peyton picked up a few random records, and Lucas did the same.

Peyton grabbed one of the albums out of the pile and set it on the record player.

_Don't ask me what you know is true._

_Don't have to tell you I love your precious heart._

_This song reminds me of you, of us._ Lucas claimed, as he pulled the skinny girl closer to him.

He sat down in the single chair that belonged to the listening room.

Peyton followed the boy's lead and placed herself on his lap.

Their kisses were chaste at first, slowly they grew deeper and longer. Tongues were colliding, hands were exploring.

_Knock._

They break apart from one another, a response to the small noise heard at the door.

Peyton removes herself from Lucas' lap and sees that Haley is staring directly at her.

She motions for her musically gifted friend to enter the room.

_Hales. What are you doing home?_ Lucas exclaimed, bringing his best friend into his arms for a friendly embrace.

Just a month ago, Haley told Lucas she wasn't coming home, but here she was.

_The Denver show got cancelled, so I flew home for a couple of days._

She smiled, and then crossed her arms.

_What were you two just doing?_

The two blondes looked at each other. Peyton wiped left-over saliva off of her lips.

Guilty.

_Its kind of hard to explain. _Lucas began.

_I think I'm going to let you two talk this one out. _The blonde decided.

She reached her arms around Haley, and said goodbye, leaving the two best friends alone.

* * *

Lucas brought Haley to the Rivercourt. Before Lucas joined the Ravens, he and Haley spent a lot of time together there. It wasn't until the two seemed to discover the opposite sex that their dynamic changed a bit.

Part of them always thought they'd end up married one day. Even though neither Lucas or Haley felt an attraction towards the other, it just seemed fitting.

Then Peyton happened.

Then Nathan happened.

Haley walked to the center of the pavement. She bent down, and traced the words written on the court with her fingertips.

_I'll Be Seeing Ya._

She looked up at her friend. _Peyton? _She asked, thinking it was the once curly blonde who had written on the pavement.

_Actually, I wrote it, to Peyton._

Haley nodded, she was trying to put all the pieces together.

Lucas got down on her level, they boy sat on the tar.

_I'm in love with her Hales._ He breathed, bringing his hands together. It was the first time he'd spoken it aloud to another person.

_So… are you two together?_

Her question should have been an easy one to answer, but it wasn't.

_We're going with the flow. _

She kinked her eyebrow. _That sounds about right._

_What is that supposed to mean?_ His voice was heavy.

Haley shrugged, _You and Peyton, its always been messy. That's all. _

Lucas knew she was right, and he hated that she was.

_What about Brooke?_

His body shifted. The answer to this question was one he didn't want to think about.

_I don't know. All I know is right now, I'm happier than I'm ever been._

Haley threw her arm around Lucas' shoulder. _That's all that matters, Luke._

_

* * *

  
_

When Peyton arrived at her house, late in the afternoon, Larry was in the back yard mowing the lawn.

He spotted Peyton as she made her way onto the grass. She looked happy, he noticed. An emotion that was rare to see on his daughter's face.

_Honey! _He called out, with open arms.

The skinny girl ran to her father, and let him hold her tightly for a moment.

_Its good to see you._ She said, letting go of her hold.

_You look happy… I figured with this situation, you'd be anything but._

Peyton nodded.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

She did want to talk about it. She'd been waiting for weeks to learn the truth from her father. At first she had been hoping he'd come home, and deny it all.

Peyton felt as though accepting the truth, that Ellie as her birth mother, was erasing everything that she grew up with. That it would erase who she was.

Slowly with the help of Lucas she was realizing nothing was going to change who she was. At least nothing that happened in the past.

_Not right now. I'm afraid its just going to lead to a fight, and I don't want to fight when you're only here for a couple of days._

He smiled and brought his daughter to him for a second hug.

_I love you, kiddo._

_I love you too, Dad. _

_

* * *

  
_

Peyton's absence in his bed was filled by Haley.

She had no place to go while she was in Tree Hill, and there was no way Lucas could ever deny her a place to sleep.

_Did you want to watch something? _She wondered aloud.

Lucas was lying on his bed, staring off into space.

_Not unless you want to. _He said without an ounce of enthusiasm.

_No its okay. I'm always up for a nice brooding session._

The boy chuckled at her response.

Haley laid herself next to Lucas.

_When are you leaving?_

_Monday._

Lucas wished Haley would just stay. He wanted her to be happy, but he could see the tour was not making her happy.

_Have you talked to Nathan?_

_Not since the night of the dealership fire._

His body shifted. The night of the fire was one Lucas replayed in his mind over and over. Peyton was the only person who knew he was the one to pull Dan, his father out of the burning building.

With regret he told her. Part of him wished he had just let Dan burn. But the truth was, Dan had not done anything awful enough in order to deserve such a death.

Silence.

_I noticed Peyton's things… is she staying here?_

_Mhmm_

Thoughts of the two blondes fornicating on the very bed she was laying on went through her mind.

_You guys haven't… you know, right?_

_Hales! _Lucas yelled out of embarrassment.

_Sorry. I just don't want to be sleeping on your sex sheets._

Lucas felt even more embarrassed. _First of all, eww. Second of all, no we haven't you know, yet._

They both chuckled through the awkward moment.

* * *

Peyton's bed felt cold. She was missing the boy who usually lay beside her.

She figured it was good for them to spend a night or two apart. When summer ended, no matter what their romantic stance was, they wouldn't be sharing a bed any longer. Karen would never allow such a thing to happen, not in her house.

_Buzz_

Her phone vibrated, indicating that she received a text message.

Peyton opened her phone to find a message from Lucas.

_Goodnight, Peyton. _It read.

For a moment she held her phone up against her chest before sending back a message back.

_Goodnight._

_

* * *

_

**Let me know what you think. **_  
_


	7. Beachy Keen

**A/N: Remember how Peyton was upset with Haley when she came back in season 3? Forget about it. =P Things are fine between Haley and Peyton, at least for now. **

**

* * *

  
**

Larry left a day early.

He had planned on spending the entire weekend with his daughter, so they could hash out all the details and pull through the discovery of Peyton's adoption. When she told him how she was slowly accepting it, Larry felt there was nothing left to stay for. Part of Peyton felt hurt, the other part of her felt joy that she could return to Lucas' arms. He was the only thing bringing her solace these days.

Peyton made up her bed, for what she hoped would be the last time this summer and drove off to Lucas' house. It was still early in the morning. Larry had left before dawn, and Peyton saw him off as per tradition.

Much to her surprise, as she pulled in front of the boy's house, there he was, leaning over in his favorite bluish, plaid pajamas on the front porch, to pick up the paper.

The sound of her car caused him to look up. Just the sight of the blonde brought a large smile to his face.

_Morning, Luke. _She said, turning off the ignition.

Lucas walked over to the vehicle and placed his hands against the door.

_Hi. _

He leaned his lips down to meet Peyton's.

_Luke, do pancakes sound… _

Haley bellowed out from the house, causing the two blondes to part lips.

_Oh, sorry guys. You get back to doing what you were doing. _Haley laughed, going back into the house.

_Pancakes?_ Lucas chuckled, a little embarrassed over the interruption.

It seemed as though Haley had already begun making the pancakes when Lucas and Peyton entered the house. The scent of cinnamon was wafting through the air, and was impossible not to notice and enjoy. Peyton took a whiff, and instantly headed for the kitchen.

_Want to help?_ Haley pondered as she flipped one pancake over.

_No, no no… _Lucas rushed out. _Peyton is not allowed to cook._

Peyton sent Lucas a playfully dirty look over his command.

_What, what?_

_You don't want to know. _He shuddered.

_Alrighty then. _Was all Haley said, leaving her to attend to more pancake flipping.

Lucas threw his bum onto the counter and watched Peyton, who was currently sticking her finger into the batter. _I wish I was that finger_, he thought, inducing a small chortle to escape from his mouth.

_What are you laughing about? _The blonde turned to Lucas, hand on hip.

He kinked his eyebrow. Peyton knew what that meant.

_Later. _She assured Lucas.

Although they had yet to do anything other than kiss, the proposition of doing more was enticing to both parties. Lucas didn't know if anything would actually happen later on in the day though, Haley was still staying with him and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, especially considering her relationship was currently up in the air.

The threesome ate their pancakes and talked mostly about the tour. Peyton, being a music nerd was dying to hear every detail. Haley was more than happy to oblige, telling a bundle of stories, one that included Chris Keller getting bit by some crazed fan.

_I was thinking we hit the beach today. _Haley suggested, shoving her last bite of pancakes into her mouth.

_Sounds perfect. _The skinny girl agreed. _I'll just have to grab a suit from my place. _

Haley smacked the table lightly. _Crap. You don't happen to have one I can borrow, do you Peyton?_

_Indeed I do. _She claimed.

Lucas started to clear the table. _Why don't I get ready here, and you two head over to Peyton's. Meet me back here in 20 minutes?_

_Thanks for clearing up, Luke. _Haley laughed, and hit her best friend. Leaving him with the mess was always fun. She left the kitchen and grabbed her purse off the couch.

_I'll be waiting in the car, Peyton. _She bellowed.

_Kay, Haley. _Peyton acknowledged as her eyes watched Lucas.

_What are you looking at?_ He wondered aloud.

Peyton reached for the plates in his hand and set them on the counter. She looked back up at Lucas, and reached for the collar of his shirt, and pulled him to her. Lucas' lips found hers and he placed his hands on her ass as she lifted her leg around him.

They pulled apart, even though they both wanted more.

_Later. _She said again.

* * *

Peyton led the way to her room, not that Haley didn't know where it was.

Haley plopped herself onto the bed as Peyton searched through her drawers for a couple of bathing suits.

_So you and Lucas, huh? _

She'd yet to get an exact answer out of her best friend, and she was eager to know what was going on between her two blonde friends.

Peyton shot Haley a smile.

_Does Brooke know?_

Peyton shook her head no. _We didn't want to tell her until we knew what was going on. _

_Fair enough. _Was all Haley said, even though she knew the couple should be honest with Brooke about the new developments, she also know that by telling Brooke, whatever it was that was going on would end. Peyton was a good friend, loyal, and if it hurt Brooke she wouldn't stay with Lucas.

She was happy to see love brewing between Lucas and Peyton. Haley didn't think Brooke was a good fit for Lucas.

Peyton pulled out a cute polka dotted tankini and handed it to Haley.

_I think you'll fill this out better than I ever did. _She laughed.

* * *

The girls kept their word and met Lucas back at his house less than 20 minutes after they had left.

He was listening to his ipod on a chair that sat on the porch. Peyton noticed a rather large beach bag he had in his lap, as she pulled up to the house.

She honked her horn, twice causing Lucas to notice the girls waiting for him.

_Get in loser. _Haley joked.

Without opening one of the door's, Lucas hopped into the back seat, and sprawled himself out.

The beach was only about a ten minute drive away, depending on which beach they were going to. Usually they found themselves at the beach where Dan's beach house was located.

_Last time I was here, I puked on Dan's lap._ Haley recalled, before remembering the last time she actually was there, was her wedding.

Dan was still in the hospital, so Lucas suggested they parked in his driveway.

The sky wasn't nearly as blue as it was earlier on in the morning, Peyton noticed. It was slowly turning grey, and there was a chill in the air.

_Hope we don't get caught in a storm. _Peyton said, worriedly as she put the top of her convertible up. She stepped out the car and her eyes met Lucas'.

_We'll be fine._ Lucas reassure her, as he interlocked their fingers and walked towards the sand.

_You two are so cute. _Haley teased. It was true, she thought they were adorable together.

_It's the oddest thing, seeing both of you with a smile on your face. _She teased some more, and then grabbed Peyton's hand. _I felt left out. _She said, sticking her tongue out at Lucas.

Lucas sat his beach bag down into the sand, and pulled out an oversized blanket.

_Help me spread this out?_

The girl's each grabbed a corner and did just that.

The blanket was big enough for 6 people.

_I hope you aren't one of those girl's who just likes to lie out in the sun, Peyton. _Haley pleaded.

_Does it look like I can get a good tan?_ Peyton laughed. Her skin was rather pale, especially for living where they did. It took her almost all summer to build up a nice tan, unlike Lucas who's skin was looking more and more bronze each day, Peyton noticed as he removed his shirt.

_Why don't we check out the water?_ He suggested, throwing his shirt into his beach bag.

_Hell yeah!_ Haley agreed, ripping off the shorts that covered her bathing suit bottoms, and started running towards the water before Peyton could take another breath.

She smiled at Lucas, slipped her tank top and shorts off, and then turned to make her journey to the waves. Lucas reached for her arm, stopping her in her sandy tracks.

_You can't walk away from me looking like this. _He proclaimed, bringing her into his arms.

_Are you going to kiss me? _She asked, in an adorable way.

Lucas leaned in to meet her lips, but then moved his mouth upward to place a kiss on her forehead.

_Nope. _He chuckled and ran to meet his best friend in the ocean.

Peyton stood in the sand, dumbfounded. _You're in trouble, Lucas Scott!_

* * *

After splashing around in the ocean for a bit, the sky was completely grey and was growing darker.

_Maybe we should get out before it starts to rain. _Haley suggested as a few drops of water landed into the salty pool.

They swam back to the beach, and the rain started coming down harder.

_Help me get the blanket. _Lucas yelled.

Thunder rumbled, casting scores of people to gather their things and head to their cars.

Peyton closed her eyes and let the moment wash over her. Getting caught in a summer rain was among her favorite things in the world. She remembered the summer she and Brooke had gone on a bike ride, all over town. One moment the sky was clear, the next it was dotted with droplets of rain, falling upon their little heads. Instead of screaming and looking for shelter. The girls shed their bikes and let the rain fall on them. They danced, and splashed in the puddles. It was a moment to remember.

_Luke. _She called out for him, water dripping off her skin.

He handed the scrunched up blanket to Haley and headed to meet Peyton, who was only a few feet away from him.

She reached out her hand, and he latched onto it. With his other hand, he carefully slid it onto the small of her back, and lifted the blonde into the wet air. Peyton giggled as he twirled her around. Her hands were now resting around his neck.

Lucas set her down and kissed her deeply. He was lost in a moment, he was lost in Peyton.

_I love you. _He murmured, as their mouths parted.

_I love you too. _

They smiled and kissed again.

_Would you two nimrods help me out!_ Haley screeched, breaking the moment.

They laughed into each other, and walked over to Haley.

* * *

On their way back to the house, the street lights were out. It seemed as though Tree Hill had lost power due to the storm.

Sure enough, when Lucas tried to turn the lights on in his living room, they didn't work.

_Looks like we have no power. _

_This should be fun. _Peyton said to Haley, who shook her head in agreement.

_I'll go grab some candles. _Haley decided, leaving the two blondes alone.

Lucas looked over at Peyton, who was shivering. He reached over and rubbed her arms vigorously.

_Come with me, I'll give you some clothes to wear. _He offered.

Haley was in his room, and had already changed into a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt she had brought with her.

_Find any candles?_ Peyton asked, as Lucas grabbed a sweatshirt out of his bureau.

_A few. I'm going to check Karen's room for some. _She said, leaving the room with a couple of small candles in her hands.

_Here you go. _Lucas handed Peyton his Keith's Auto-Shop hoodie. _Wait. _He said, and took it back.

_Its okay, Luke. _She said.

Lucas remembered that Brooke had worn the sweatshirt, not too long ago in a rather awkward moment.

_You sure?_

She nodded and undid the back of her bikini. Lucas turned away out of respect, even though he had seen Peyton's breasts before, it just seemed like the polite thing to do. She laughed at his actions.

_Look at me. _She ordered, lifting her arms up.

Lucas slipped the sweatshirt onto her lanky arms, and helped her head make its way through the hole.

_Now its where it belongs. _He cooed.

Peyton kissed the boy. This was quite a day, she thought. She was still reveling over the fact that not even an hour ago, she and Lucas finally declared their love. The familiar feeling of butterflies were in her stomach. Only Lucas Scoot could make Peyton feel like this, and that's how she always wanted it to be.

_I guess we better head out there before Haley gets any ideas. _He chuckled.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen?  
**


	8. Kill the Lights

**A/N: This is kind of a short chapter. **

**Be ready for the next one. There is a big surprise coming.  
**

The power was still out, when Lucas and Peyton found their way back to Haley, who was currently lighting all the candles in the living room. Although it was only 5, it was very dark outside. The storm dislodged the sun from the sky. All that remained were the puffy and maniacal grey clouds, and spurts of purple electricity every few minutes.

_Its about time. _Haley joked as she noticed the two blondes enter the room.

_I think I have some wine, if you guys want to have a drink. _Lucas offered.

_That'd be great. _Haley decided. Although she hadn't let neither Lucas or Peyton know it, she was feeling slightly like a third wheel. Really though, she was yearning to be with Nathan, to act with him, the way Lucas and Peyton were acting with each other. To be in love.

Peyton agreed.

_Need any help, Hales?_

_No, I've got it covered._ Haley stated, quickly lighting a couple more candles. _That should be good for now. _

Peyton reached for two small candles and placed them on the coffee table.

Lucas returned to the girls, balancing three glasses and a bottle of wine in his two hands. Haley noticed this and helped him by taking the bottle. He set the glasses on the coffee table, all lined up. He proceeded to fill them up with equal amounts.

_There's definitely more where this came from. _

Just then, the lights flickered back on, but only for a moment. Lightning struck, what sounded and looked like right outside the house. Peyton threw herself at Lucas as the lights went out again.

_I guess I'm afraid of the dark, and storms. _She chortled, a little shaken up.

Haley laughed. She had her glass in hand, and was looking out the window. Lightning intrigued her.

_No sunset tonight. _She paused_. Just regret_.

The girl downed her glass of wine. _Fill me up, Luke. _She demanded.

He furrowed his brow at the girl who stood before him. Just minutes before she was as bubbly as can be, she was Haley. Now it was like the last lightning bolt struck her, and took the girl he loved with it to the ground. So far, she had only had one glass, of wine, so her figured one more couldn't hurt.

_What do you regret, Peyton?_ She wondered as Lucas filled up her glass.

The blonde shifted her position. This was not a question she wanted to answer.

_I don't believe in regret. At least, I don't regret things I've done._

Lucas looked at her. _Then what do you regret?_

She sat her glass upon the coffee table, and ran her hands in her hair. _The things I haven't done. The things I should have done. _

Lucas and Haley both nodded.

_Well, I for one regret things I've done. _Haley laughed to herself.

Lucas placed his hand upon Haley's. She was now sitting on the arm of the couch. _You shouldn't feel anything but pride over the tour._

Haley scoffed at her friend. _How can you say that? You came to New York, Luke. You came to take me away from it all._

Suddenly what was a fun day had turned into a bleak evening.

_I was being selfish. _He grumbled. _It is really so bad that I wanted my best friend back?_

A tear falls down Haley's cheek. _No. It just didn't seem like you were proud of me._

_I just missed you, Hales. _He stood up and enveloped Haley into his arms. _I was always proud of you. _

_We both were._ Peyton chimed in.

Lucas wiped away a tear from Haley's skin. _Everything's going to be okay. _

For some reason, when Lucas said those words to her, she believed them. She felt like things really would work out.

_What time are you leaving tomorrow?_ Peyton wondered. By the sounds of it, Haley wasn't too excited to get back to the tour.

_I kind of lied. I'm not going back on the tour. _Haley proclaimed.

_Why not?_

Both Lucas and Peyton were puzzled.

_Nathan. I'm home for Nathan. _She took a sip of her wine, and set it on the table. _Luke, I think I'm going to go lie down. _

Lucas shook his head._ Okay, Hales. _

_Sorry if I brought everyone's mood down. _She laughed and left the room, humming _Elsewhere_ to herself.

* * *

The lack of Haley's presence left Lucas and Peyton feeling uneasy.

_You think she'll be okay?_ Lucas asked. He was obviously worried about his friend.

_With time._ Peyton stated. _I think its up to Nathan though. _

Peyton moved herself closer to Lucas, who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, sulking. He moved his arm up, allowing the blonde to snuggle up against him.

He sighed. _You said you only regret what you haven't done. _

_Mhmm._

_Well, what do you regret?_ He wondered, as his hand laid upon the blonde's head.

_Right now, I'm regretting not telling Brooke about us. _

Silence.

_Not about us in the past, but us in the present, Luke. _Her voice was shaky, as if she were about to cry.

_Then let's tell her. _He offered. With the moment they shared at the beach, he couldn't see even Brooke's disapproval keeping them apart now. They were in too deep.

_Nothing's going to change how I feel about you, Peyton. _

She snuggled up even closer to the boy, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

_Likewise. _

* * *

The storm calmed down by the time it would naturally be dark out.

Peyton had fallen asleep on Lucas, who was wide awake, thinking about his romantic situation. Peyton was right, they had to tell Brooke. They had to tell her soon.

He slipped out from under Peyton to go check on Haley in his bedroom. She was sleeping, tucked into his covers. She looked so peaceful, he thought, unlike earlier in the night.

_Lucas?_

Peyton's voice was quiet, but Lucas heard it from down the hall. All he could hear was the pitter patter of rain on the roof and that sweet angelic voice that called out for him.

He appeared in the living room, making for a delighted Peyton.

_I missed you. _She said.

He chuckled. _I was gone for a minute, and you were asleep. _

_I missed you. _She said again.

Lucas slowly walked over to the couch, to join Peyton again.

_Is Haley asleep?_

He nodded.

_Good. _

Lucas sat down, and Peyton crawled into his lap with a devilish look in her eyes. He knew he was about to get into some trouble, the best trouble he could get into.

Peyton slid her hands under his shirt. His skin was hot to the touch. Peyton's chilly hands were like ecstasy to Lucas. She explored his chest, and his stomach before finally lifting the garment above his head. The blonde brought her lips to meet Lucas' chest. Her kisses were moist and intoxicating. He wanted her, now.

With one swift movement, Lucas placed Peyton underneath him. She giggled and pulled his head to meet her own.

_Kiss me like you mean it. _She demanded, which made Lucas think of the night at the motel, the night they saw Dashboard Confessional.

With the lyrics to Hands Down running through his head, he smashed his lips with Peyton's and let his hands touch everything he could reach. They found the hem of the sweatshirt Peyton was wearing, and he slid it over her body, revealing nothing but skin. He laughed to himself, thinking about earlier, when he turned away from this sight.

Just then, the lights came back on.

_Do you want me to shut them off?_ Lucas asked.

Before she could answer, Haley came stumbling out into the living room.

_I guess we have power back. _She stated.

Lucas lowered himself onto Peyton, to cover her up.

_Uh, Hi Hales._

Haley covered her eyes.

_Do you guys want the bed?_ She laughed out of embarrassment.

_Umm, maybe that's a good idea. _Peyton decided.

_I'll give you two a moment… I'll wait in the kitchen. _

Haley left the room, and Peyton slipped the sweatshirt back on.

Lucas stayed behind for a moment, leaving Peyton to go to his room alone.

_Hales. Sorry about that._ He offered his apology. Although it was awkward for him to be caught like that, it was more awkward for Haley, he figured.

_Its okay. I'll be fine. Go get some._ She chuckled.

Lucas looked at her as if she was crazy.

_Or not, whatever. _

* * *

_Do you think it's a sign, Luke? _The skinny girl wondered from under the covers on the bed, as he entered his bedroom.

_Do I think what's a sign?_

He crawled into bed with her, readying himself for a bit of heartache.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were sullen and her voice was quiet.

_Every single time you and I are about to move things to the next level, in comes an interruption. _

_Sure it's a sign, just maybe not the one you're thinking of._

His hand found her face.

_What do you think it means?_

This was the time to be careful. Words could make or break it with Peyton Sawyer, so he thought about his answer before offering it to the girl.

_I think it means, maybe we should slow things down._

She furrowed her brow. _Altogether?_

_No, no, no. I just mean, maybe we shouldn't have sex yet. _

As much as he wanted to be with Peyton, physically he knew it probably was too soon for them to go there yet. He figured when that happened, their relationship wouldn't virtually be a secret.

_I think Brooke should know about us before we go there. _He declared.

Peyton smiled and thought to herself how lucky she was to find a boy so caring, and so willing to forgo sex in order to do the right thing.

_I love you, and that's enough for me right now. _He cooed.

Lucas laid his head down, so he could look into Peyton's eyes.

_I hope its enough for you too. _

She sighed and kissed the boy softly. _Its more than enough. _

_

* * *

_

**Reviews are flove.**


	9. Grey In LA

**A/N: Here comes the beginning of the drama. **

* * *

Peyton woke up the next morning to find Haley sleeping next to her, not Lucas. There was a note sticking to Haley's forehead. The blonde looked at it for a moment, before tearing it off to read.

_There was something I had to do. Be back tomorrow._

_I love you both,_

_Lucas. _

Peyton shoved Haley to wake her up.

_Leave me alone. _She uttered, turning away from Peyton.

_Haley, wake up. _Peyton demanded, shoving her friend again.

This brought Haley back into reality and out of sleep mode. She was awake now.

_What the hell? I don't remember sleeping here._

_Lucas left. _Peyton stated, handing Haley the note that was sticking to her forehead just moments before.

_Where do you think he went?_

Haley shrugged. _I have no idea._

* * *

The air was heavier than he had anticipated. A thick layer of smog hung overhead, causing the act of breathing in and out to be harder than the action should ever be.

It was not what he expected.

When he approached the door, his hands were drenched with sweat. The little beads made ringing the door bell a rather slimy event. He slid his damp hands into the front pockets of his khaki shorts, and awaited someone to answer his beckoning.

_Is someone going to get the door?_ A shrill voice yelled out from behind the door.

Within seconds, the door was flung open, revealing a scantily clad, and angry brunette girl.

Her anger quickly turned into shock. _Lucas Scott! What the fuck are you doing here?_

The boy shuffled his feet on the mat that lay before the door. He was avoiding eye contact with the girl who just weeks before he thought he wanted to be with.

_Brooke. _He uttered.

She threw her arms around the boy's neck and allowed her embrace to last longer than one that two friends greeting each other would share.

He took in her scent. It wasn't as terrifyingly intoxicating as he once remembered it to be.

As they parted, he hands lingered on his shoulders. She looked as though she wanted Lucas to kiss her.

_Can we go somewhere and talk?_ He asked, bringing his hands back into his pockets.

_Sure. Of course._ There was a sense of nervousness in her voice. She did not like the sound of what was to come from this conversation with Lucas.

_________

It was late afternoon in Tree Hill. Haley and Peyton were listening to music on the floor, in Lucas' room.

_You've got to listen to Athlete._ The blonde proclaimed as she held up the very album she was speaking of, in her hands.

_Hand it over, broody. _

Peyton's smile dissipated. She and Lucas shared the not-so-flattering trait of being brooding. She thought her days of brooding were over now that love was in her grasp.

_How can you tell?_

Haley looked at Peyton puzzled.

_That I'm broody?_ She clarified.

Haley placed the disc into the stereo and collected her thoughts before speaking.

_Your mood changed drastically from yesterday to today. _

It was true. The smile that had comfortably found a home across the pretty blonde's face had disappeared. Not knowing where Lucas had gone to had Peyton worried. She didn't know what to expect when he returned. Haley's equal amount of worry was not helping Peyton's mood at all.

_I guess that's true. _

Haley changed the track to _Street Map_.

_I like the piano on this one. _She claimed, changing the subject.

The truth was, Lucas sent Haley a text a couple hours ago, that let her know where he was. Haley was keeping the truth from Peyton, knowing it would have consequences. Besides, she didn't really know anything besides his location. It was up to Lucas to divulge the details of his spur of the moment trip.

_Me too. _Peyton agreed, as she laid her head down on the cool, wooden boards.

* * *

Brooke led the blonde into the backyard by the pool, where she had obviously been spending her day. There were a few items on a table next to one of the lawn chairs.

They sat down across from one another.

_You're awfully quiet. _She noticed.

Lucas scratched his head. He had no idea where to begin or what to say. He just knew Brooke deserved the truth, and he didn't fly 3,000 miles just sit by a pool with the girl.

_How have you been?_ He asked, easing into the conversation.

She began to ramble on about meeting some model, who of which she went clubbing with almost every night. He tried to listen, but his mind was too focused on his own half of the conversation to keep up with the experiences of Brooke Davis.

She finished and took a breath. _What about you? How's your summer going?_

Moment of truth.

_That's the reason I came to see you. _

Brooke's face lit up.

_Need a little sunshine?_

He shook his head, refuting her question. _Nope, I've got plenty of that back home. _

_Boy that sounded cheesy_, he thought to himself.

She sat silent, not sure what to make of the boy's ponderings.

_Have you thought about what I said to you, the day you left?_

Despite all of her bravado, and the boys she had been fooling around with, it was clear to Brooke the whole time what she wanted. Who she wanted. And that was Lucas. She'd been writing Lucas a letter for everyday she'd been away from home. Her subconscious was always having a conversation with him, he was who she dreamt about. When she heard something ridiculously funny, it was Lucas she wanted to share it with.

_Of course, Luke. _She placed her hand on top of his, which was currently clasped with his other hand.

A light smile came across his face. It was sweet to think that Brooke was thinking about him, about what happened or might happen in the future between the two of them.

_So? _

Being vulnerable was not something that came easy to Brooke. She wasn't exactly superb when it came to articulating her feelings either, but she was willing to try for Lucas.

_Honestly, you took me by surprise, Luke. But in a good way. _

Brooke removed herself from her lawn chair and placed her bottom next to Lucas'. This made Lucas visibly uncomfortable, and Brooke wondered why her direct presence would have such an effect on him.

_Is something wrong? _She asked, despite the fears she had of the potential answer.

_While you've been having fun here, I've been having fun back in Tree Hill. _He stated, looking directly in the brunette's eyes.

_What kind of fun?_

_The kind of fun you have with someone you're in love with._

Brooke was completely confused. _Was Lucas seeing someone else? How could he be in love? He was supposed to be in love with Me. _Too many thoughts, too many questions at once.

_Who are you in love with?_

His face grew serious in preparation for the next word that was to escape from his mouth.

_Peyton. _

The brunette felt as if someone had sucker punched her, right in the gut.

_I thought you said I was the one you wanted to be with, not Peyton._

Lucas let his head fall into his hands. He did not want to be having this conversation. For too long though, he'd been running from his heart. He'd been running from who he really wanted to be with. It was only now in the last couple of weeks he realized that truth.

_I did want to be with you._

_But now you want to be with Peyton?_

He nodded.

_Jesus Christ! You are beyond ridiculous! _She was standing now, yelling at the boy who was not looking at her. Not even a glance. _I want you to leave. _

Lucas looked up at Brooke. Tears were streaming down her cheek, her body was tense. This is not how it was supposed to happen.

_Go! Get the fuck out!_ She pushed him out of the chair.

He managed to take a piece of paper out of his pocket and set it on the lawn chair where he had just been sitting.

_Goodbye, pretty girl. _

_

* * *

  
_

_What are you writing?_ The blonde asked, noticing Haley writing something into a notebook.

The girls were still hanging out in Lucas' room. Both seemingly lost in thought over their significant others, or rather over the men they were hoping to be their significant others.

_I'm writing a letter to Nathan, at camp. _

_Have you written him before?_ Peyton wondered.

Haley placed her pen down and looked up at Peyton. _Once, but he didn't write back. _

_Oh. _

Peyton had always been a big believe in Nathan and Haley's relationship. Even when they got married, she was one of the few who thought it would actually work out. Despite recent events, Peyton still had faith in their relationship. She saw and understood what they had, and what they had isn't the kind of thing that comes along every day.

_Ring. Ring. _

Peyton's phone rang. It was an unknown number.

_Hello?_

_Hi. _

It was Lucas. His voice was quiet, calm.

_Where are you?_ Peyton stood up, bringing her free hand to her chest.

_Somewhere above Nebraska, I think._ He chuckled.

Quickly Peyton realized Lucas was on a plane. It explained for the number being unknown.

_Will you pick me up when I land? We have to talk._

Her mind was racing. She was wondering what had happened and where he had gone. It didn't take her mind that long to figure out where Lucas would have to travel by plane to go. And what he had to do that was so important.

_Call me when you land._ She shut her phone and turned to Haley.

_I think Lucas went to see Brooke._

_

* * *

  
_


	10. Hurt and Heart

The airport was reasonably empty, considering it was currently half past three in the morning. Most of the people in the building were practically falling asleep. Surprisingly, Peyton was wide awake. She was wired and nervous. She knew for sure that Lucas had gone to Los Angeles to see Brooke. She wasn't sure why he went, but she knew the outcome could not have been in her favor. In the pit of her stomach, Peyton unequivocally believed that whatever was going on between her and Lucas Scott, was going to come to an end the moment his eyes met hers, from the terminal.

Peyton's phone vibrated, and she opened it to find a text from Lucas.

_Gate 112_

She closed her phone and took a deep breath.

The walk to gate 112 wasn't far from where Peyton had been standing, when she received the message from Lucas.

The blonde's gut was telling her to keep her distance, but her heart was telling her to plant her lips on Lucas', to reassure him that no matter what Brooke may think about their relationship, Peyton wanted him. She wanted them to be together.

Scores of people made their way out of the gate. Some greeted by loved ones, and some with no greeting at all. Peyton felt happy that she was able to see Lucas home.

She saw him.

His spiky hair was hard to miss in the crowd. The boy's eyes looked restless, which worried Peyton. She wanted to bring him in her arms and see the speckles of light she'd grown so accustomed to seeing in the past few weeks.

He saw her.

A faint smile formed in the corners of his mouth.

Breathless.

Just the sight of the skinny girl set his damaged heart of kilter. Even at 3 in the morning, Peyton Sawyer still looked gorgeous as hell. All previous thoughts that had been crowding his mind fleeted, making room only for thoughts of kissing the girl who stood just 20 feet before him.

They were both taking equal steps towards one another, to meet in the middle of the walking distance.

_Hi. _He whispered to the girl.

_Hi yourself. _She replied, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She needed to feel his touch. She wanted to know that everything was okay.

Without hesitance he invited her embrace and let his hands find their place on the blonde's back.

_Its good to be home. _

Even though he was barely gone for a day, his trip sent him to a completely different world, one in which he did not want any part of. Tree Hill was where he belonged. Tree Hill held Peyton.

* * *

Lucas drove Peyton's car back to his place. Their ride back was quite, but his right hand didn't leave Peyton's knee the whole time.

Whatever feeling of awake she had once had was now dissipating. Peyton was ready to sleep, the last thing she was in the mood for, or capable of was having a long conversation. Lucas took note of this when they reached his house.

She had fallen asleep just before they got home.

Swiftly, the boy pulled Peyton into his arms, he carried her into his bedroom and laid her feather light body underneath the covers, onto the mattress.

Before joining her, he wanted to make sure Haley was okay.

Sure enough she was just that. His best friend was sleeping on the living room sofa with the television left on some infomercial. Lucas covered Haley with a blanket that sat upon the top of the couch and turned the television off.

He took a moment to look at her. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. Lucas could recall countless sleepovers they had before puberty. Many times he would abuse the fact that she fell asleep before him, drawing on her face, filling her hands with shaving cream and once when they camped out in his back yard, he had moved her out from the tent and into a small pool Karen had bought him. Haley was a heavy sleeper, so torturing her was easier than it should have been.

Lucas placed a soft kiss on her temple and walked back to his bedroom, eager to follow Peyton's footsteps of quickly falling asleep. It was almost 4:30 in the morning, the sun would be up soon. It was nearly impossible for Lucas to fall asleep when the sun was up.

He slipped off his jeans, and took Peyton's converse off of her feet before cuddling underneath the blankets.

She must have noticed his presence in the bed, for she scooted back to meet the boy's body. He brought her in closer to him and snuggled his face into her neck. Her breathing patterns quickly sent him into a world of dreams.

* * *

_You chose the wrong girl, Lucas. _Peyton said to him, standing in the middle of his room. Her expression was blank and her voice was filled with an uncomfortable amount of sadness.

_No, no, no. I love you, Peyton. _He explained to the girl.

She disappeared.

His surroundings changed. Now his feet were planted in the middle of the Rivercourt.

_You chose the right girl, Lucas. _The brunette girl stated, before tuning away from him to throw a basketball into the chain hoop.

The sound of the metal clashing together woke the boy up. His body was sweaty and his breaths were heavy.

_You okay, Lucas? _The soft voice asked, also coaxed into awake over the nightmare Lucas had just experienced.

She rubbed her eyes and placed her head onto the boy's damp chest.

_It was just a bad dream._

He kissed the top of her head.

_We need to talk._

Peyton sat up, sensing the seriousness in his voice. This was not a conversation she could sleep through.

_Is this about where you went?_

He nodded, and took a moment before continuing.

_I think by now you know that I went to see Brooke. _

The mere mention of her name made Peyton feel as if someone dropped a boulder into her stomach. It was a mixture of guilt and fear. She was secure about her feelings for Lucas, but she wasn't quite sure where Lucas stood, considering his feelings for Brooke.

_Yes. _

_I went to see her for us. I needed to tell her about us, Peyton._

Peyton had wanted she and Lucas to tell Brooke together. This spur of the moment bombshell on her best friend didn't sit well with her, but she was happy to see Lucas cared enough to fly 3,000 miles just to divulge the truth.

_Did you tell her… about us?_

The boy found referring to he and Peyton as an "us" to be comforting. That was something he longed to do, for a very long time.

_I did. She wasn't happy, Peyton. _

She brought her knees to her chest. In all honesty, Peyton expected Brooke to react badly, but she had hoped the brunette would give her blessing and let them explore their feelings. That's the thing, Lucas and Peyton never got their chance. At least in Peyton's eyes.

_But her anger was at me, she didn't say anything about you._

This puzzled Peyton. She figured if anyone, Brooke would be angry with her and not with Lucas.

_I think we should have told her together._

Lucas shook his head. _I don't. I think that would have made things worse._

He thought if Peyton had to deliver the news and see Brooke's reaction first hand that she would decide to end things, like she did before. Her friendship with Brooke meant everything to her. Although Lucas didn't want to get in the middle of that again, he had no choice. His heart couldn't be without Peyton again.

_I still think I should explain things to her._

It wasn't his place to tell Peyton what she should and shouldn't do. However she wanted to handle the situation, he was going to back her up and support her.

_Maybe you could write her a letter._ He suggested.

Peyton wasn't much of a letter writer, she always let her artwork speak for her. However, the idea of sending Brooke a letter made perfect sense. When Brooke was in a heightened emotional state, it was nearly impossible for the blonde to get a word in.

_I think I'll do just that._

Lucas reached for one of Peyton's hands which was currently clutching her chest. He brought it to his lips and lightly kissed her skin.

_Brooke's opinion doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you. You know that, right?_

He needed to know everything was going to be okay.

She smiled at the boy.

_Now I do. _She leaned over and let her lips graze his soft, pillowy mouth.

* * *


	11. You Are the Best Thing

**A/N: This chapter gets a little smutty, so I'm going to change the rating to M. **

**Summer is almost over. How do you think it will end?**

**

* * *

  
**

Two weeks had passed, and Peyton had yet to write Brooke a letter. Every time she tried, the words were just unable to come to her. She knew there was no possible way to explain what had happened and why. One doesn't choose who they love, it just sort of happens. Part of her felt as though she did not owe Brooke anything. She always felt as though Brooke was the one who mucked everything up. Brooke had known Peyton had feelings for Lucas, but she was to jaded by her libido to care.

Things were different now. Feelings were stronger and if they all weren't careful, hearts would be broken.

Although they didn't really speak of Brooke, she was lingering in the back of their minds. She was the elephant in the room, so to speak. The two blondes relationship was steady. Lucas was now referring to Peyton as his girlfriend. The first time he had used the word, she giggled. Something Lucas never thought he'd see. Peyton was not the giggling type.

Both Peyton and Haley were still staying with Lucas. They had become a family of sorts. Most nights Haley cooked dinner, and later on they'd hang out down at the Rivercourt. Lucas was determined to make Peyton a worthy opponent when it came to playing Horse. Other nights they'd get pizza and see old movies, at the two dollar theatre. Wherever they had spent the evening, they always found themselves back at Luke's house, talking to the wee hours of the night.

It was something to behold, three people, three strong friendships.

One morning, Peyton stopped by her place to pick up some more clothing and to check the mail. She tried to check the mail at least once a week. Mostly it was filled with bills, which Larry took care of over the internet, and college mail. This morning was different though. No bills, no college mail, not even any junk mail. All that sat in the box was a single letter that was sent from California.

She brought the letter to her room and placed it on her bed.

As she rummaged through her closet, her eyes kept dashing back to the letter. She wanted to read it, but was afraid of what it might hold. The idea of losing a friendship through a letter was not exactly ideal.

The blonde put her clothes in a tote bag, and sat down to read the letter.

The envelope was pink, which brought a smile to her face. Brooke Davis had to make everything pretty, including the post.

Her fingers slid the pink paper open and pulled out a letter. It was shorter than she expected.

_Peyton,_

_As you probably know, Lucas came to see me. I want you to know that I'm not angry. I just wish we didn't have this boy between us. Its going to be hard, but I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness, which has been a long time coming. Love your broody heart out until it doesn't beat anymore._

_I love you and I miss you._

_xoxo Brooke _

Droplets of tears fell upon the paper. Peyton wanted nothing more than to see Brooke right now and thank her for understanding, or trying to understand.

Summer was coming to an end. Brooke was going to be home in two weeks. She'd get her chance then.

* * *

While waiting for Peyton to return, Haley was having lunch with Lucas at the café.

_I can't believe the summer is almost over._ Haley stated, with her mouth full of food from a large bite she took from her turkey club.

Lucas took a sip of his coke and nodded.

_I know, its crazy. _

Haley's face turned serious. _You know, somehow despite everything that's wrong with Nathan and I, hanging out with you and Peyton has been great. This will definitely go down as one of my favorite summers._

He agreed. _Its definitely one of mine. _

The boy's thoughts turned to Peyton. He couldn't believe how both tormenting and wonderful being in love really was. As of now, it was impossible to imagine a life without Peyton in his arms or by his side. He sincerely hoped she felt the same way.

Just then, the door opened, causing the bell to ring. It caught Haley's attention who hit Lucas' arm.

_Hey Peyton. _She said, with a big greeting smile.

Lucas could see Peyton had been crying. He got up from his chair and walked over to the blonde.

_Everything okay?_

_Yea, I just got a letter from Brooke._ She said, holding the letter up to show Lucas.

He gulped. This could not have been good.

_You can read it if you want. _She offered.

Lucas grabbed the letter and found his seat. Peyton joined he and Haley. She watched him carefully as his eyes traced every line of the letter.

He finished reading, and leaned over the table, over Haley's plate to kiss the blonde.

_Everything is okay. _He assured her.

_It really is. _She agreed.

* * *

Later that day, Haley and Peyton went shopping for school clothes.

The mall was expectedly busy considering it was summer. The two girls had to sidle through scores of middle-school aged girls, who were too lost in their shopping experiences to pay attention to anything but the clothes in front of them.

Peyton suggested they check out the vintage store that was located next to Orange Julius.

While looking through the racks, Haley came across a flowery poncho.

_What do you got there, Hales? _The blonde asked, noticing Haley was practically mesmerized by the article of clothing.

_I umm… have a poncho just like this one._ She proclaimed.

It was a poncho that Nathan had mercilessly poked fun at many times. One post-coital morning, Nathan had admitted that seeing Haley in the poncho for the first time is what made him realized he liked her. No other girl he knew would even dare to wear something so hideous.

_Oh yes! That hideous thing. I've seen you wear it._ Peyton mocked her friend, unaware of the emotional baggage the poncho seemed to cover.

Haley stuck her tongue out at the girl and kept looking through the racks.

* * *

Feeling strange without the company of his two girl friends, Lucas decided to spend the day with his old guy friends.

He had gone almost the whole summer without seeing them.

Skills was visiting his grandparents upstate and everyone else had gotten summer jobs. It was hard to keep in touch, even though it should have been easy.

Now Skills was back, Lucas knew this so he called him up for a game at the Rivercourt.

All the boys, including Mouth found themselves enjoying the normalcy of it all. The Rivercourt felt like home to all of them. It had been missed.

After two games of two-on-two, the guys decided to take a breather.

_So, Luke. What you been up to? _Skills wondered.

Lucas dribbled the ball around his friend who was currently swigging back some water.

_I've been dating Peyton Sawyer._

Skills spit out his water. Some of it sprayed on Lucas.

_No shit! _He laughed.

_Its official, guys. Peyton Sawyer is my girlfriend._

Junk jumped up and stole the ball out from under Lucas.

_Its about time, man. You've been in love with her since like sixth grade._

They all chuckled. His "crush" on Peyton, as they liked to refer to it, was no secret. Haley had announced it to them all one day. She thought maybe the guys could help him find a way to get Lucas to actually work up the nerve to speak to Peyton. All they did, however was laugh over it. Even back then, Peyton had been the popular girl. No matter how great of a guy they thought Lucas was, they didn't think he stood a chance with the curly-haired ball of venom.

_Haley must be happier than you. _Skills stated.

Lucas kinked his eyebrow and wondered if it were true. No one rooted for Lucas and Peyton the way Haley did. She was their number one fan.

* * *

Lucas was in the shower when the girls got back from shopping.

_I'm going to go say hi. _Peyton told Haley, who was looking through the bags for her clothes.

_Umm, okay then. _Haley laughed.

Peyton entered the bathroom, and undressed herself. Lucas was unaware of her presence in the room, until she pulled the shower curtain open.

He looked at her, startled at first. Being naked always makes people skittish. Quickly his startle changed to lust. She stood before him, completely naked.

_Can I join you?_ She wondered, and stepped under the water before Lucas could give her permission.

She threw her head back, under the nozzle allowing her hair to become drenched. The action sent water cascading down the girl's bare chest. Lucas took notice of this and placed his mouth between the girls two hills.

Peyton moaned slightly over the feeling of his mouth on her skin.

She pulled his face into her hands, causing the boy to look up. Her eyes were smiling at him as she brought his lips to meet her own. He pressed his body into hers and enveloped every part of her.

They'd yet to make love, and this moment seemed right. With Peyton it was different, even when their actions were fueled by lust, every touch, every kissed was more so fueled by their love for each other. It wasn't about pleasing one's self, it was about being able to share one's self completely with the other person.

She could feel his member harden against her stomach as they continued to kiss. Their tongues were dancing, their fingers were intertwined. Every single part of them was connected.

He parted from the girl quickly, realizing they couldn't do this.

_I don't have a condom on me. _He fretted.

The blonde pecked the boy, and started a trail of kisses that started from his lips and led down to the trail of hair on his lower stomach. Each kiss felt like ecstasy.

Before going any lower, she looked up at him and winked.

_There's always other things we can do. _She stated, as she lightly wrapped her hand around his member.

She slowly started pumping with her hand, as her lips placed kisses on his thighs, and then on every inch of the hardness. She stopped pumping and took him into her. The feeling was incredible and caused Lucas' legs to quiver.

The girl hummed softly as her mouth performed its magic. The vibrations of her voice were driving Lucas wild. Even though she wasn't moving particularly fast, quickly he came to climax.

_Peyton, I'm gonna come. _He gasped.

She stopped her movements and brought her lips to meet the tip of his member. She licked around the head, and then licked down the shaft before taking him completely into her mouth one final time.

His release was rather large, but Peyton swallowed it all, in a timely fashion.

_Wow. You're good at that. _He chuckled.

_I'm glad you liked._ She said, and kissed the boy.

He took the blonde into his arms. They held each other for a moment as the water continued to fall upon them.

_Your turn. _Lucas whispered lightly into her ear.

_I think I'd rather wait until Haley isn't home. _She stated.

Peyton had a feeling sex with Lucas was going to be insatiable, and she was afraid of what noises would come out of her mouth.

The boy laughed and kissed Peyton's wet mess of hair.

_Everything is better with you. Its like every touch and every feeling is multiplied by the thousands. _

Lucas was always saying just the right thing to send Peyton into swoon mode.

_I guess that's just love. _

_

* * *

_


	12. Fast Forward

**First of all, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates. I just don't ship Lucas & Peyton the way I used to, so whenever I tried to write this I couldn't find the inspiration.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry this chapter is rather short. **

**

* * *

  
**

Summer quickly came to an end. Tomorrow Tree Hill was going to be rocked by the return of the bouncy brunette, Brooke Davis. Both Lucas and Peyton were fully aware of this future arrival. Since Brooke had sent Peyton the letter they had barely spoken. When they did talk it was mostly through the world wide web. They wrote to each other, short, superficial e-mails that never mentioned their shared boyfriend. The e-mails made Peyton miss Brooke more than when they weren't in contact at all. She wanted her best friend back.

Lucas was settling into his favorite spot on the living room couch when Haley walked in from outside. Beads of sweat were trailing their way down her face.

_You look mighty hot, Hales. _He chuckled.

Haley scoffed at the remark. _Maybe you would look hot too if you got more exercise than just kissing Peyton for hours. _

Speak of the blonde. Peyton appears from the hallway, her skinny body wrapped in a towel, an identical towel was being used to dry her hair.

_Umm, Haley the shower is free if you need one. _She offered.

_You mean Lucas didn't use all the cold water?_

Lucas threw a couch pillow at his friend. _Very funny. _

_I'll be in the shower. _Haley announced, leaving the two blondes alone.

Lucas' attention was focused on the girl who stood before him, practically naked. Still they had yet to move their relationship to the next level, apart from the often oral act. Peyton was actually more interested in having sex than Lucas seemed to be. Seeing as both his previous partners didn't mean anything to him at the time, he wanted everything to be perfect when he and Peyton finally decided to make love for the first time. Peyton felt as though they were just setting themselves up for disappointment. In her mind it should just happen when it felt right, and it had felt right many times through the last few weeks. Despite her teenage hunger for her boyfriend, she was happy to wait if it was what he wanted.

_This is dangerous. _He said, kinking his eyebrow.

Peyton straddled her towel-clad self over the boy's lap.

_I spoke too soon. _Lucas groaned, as the skinny girl lightly placed kisses on his neck. _How will I live when my mom comes home?_

_Dude, I'll just sneak in your room. _She laughed. The idea wasn't out-there. Lucas did have a door to his bedroom afterall.

_Sneaking around, eh?_ _You make me want to do bad things to you. _

Peyton pecked his lips and removed herself from the compromising position. _I wish you would. _

* * *

Later that night Lucas found himself at the Rivercourt with Haley. The two were sitting on the bleachers, enjoying what might be their last ice cream cones of the summer.

_Are you going to be at the airport with us tomorrow?_ Haley wondered aloud.

Lucas licked his ice cream before answering. He had not planned on greeting Brooke when she came home. After their last visit, it wouldn't be fair to her. It would seem phony. If he wanted Brooke in his life, even as just a friend he had to be careful with the situation.

_I don't think that's such a good idea._ He stated in a monotonous tone.

_Me either._ _Do you think it'll be weird with her at home?_

He continued licking his ice cream, avoiding eye contact with Haley. He had yet to tell anyone that not having Brooke in his life was utter torture.

_Yes, but I wish it didn't have to be weird. _The boy shrugged.

_Are you afraid that you'll still have feelings for her?_

Now Lucas turned to meet Haley's eyes. He wanted her to know he was serious. _After experiencing these feelings I have for Peyton, I don't think what I felt for Brooke was what I thought it was. _

She kinked her head. _What do you mean?_

_I care about Brooke and I was attracted to her. But it didn't… it doesn't extend past that. _

Haley placed her head onto her friend's shoulder.

_Does Peyton know that?_

_

* * *

  
_

When Lucas and Haley returned home, Peyton was sketching in the kitchen with the Spice Girls blaring. The boy turned the volume down, way down before going to greet Peyton.

_So, the spice girls?_ He laughed and questioned as he moved towards the blonde.

_Luke, Hi. _She lifted her head up waiting for a kiss which he was more than happy to give.

_Can I see what you're drawing?_ Lucas asked, pointing to the sketch pad on the kitchen table.

Peyton handed the drawing to the boy who studied it for a moment before remarking. The paper held three separate drawings, each holding two girls. The first was of two young girls, playing underneath a bridge. The second was two older girls, both in skirts, walking into Tree Hill High School, and the third was of two girls, one angry and one crying.

Brooke was obviously on Peyton's mind.

_Are you nervous?_

The blonde nodded. _I don't think we'll be able to move past it all. _She shrugged.

_Best friends always find a way. _

She reached out for Lucas' hand and brought it to her cheek. _Let's make this last night one to remember._

_

* * *

  
_


	13. Skinny Love

**Looks like the next chapter will be the last. I am considering starting another story that jumps off at the end of this one. Let me know what you think about that idea after the final chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Skin touching skin.

The room was filled with two hungry teenagers, drinking each other's lips as if they were wine, as a heavy film of lust settled in the air. The boy was hanging above his skinny girl. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. He'd never felt more connected to any other person in the whole entirety of his 17 year existence.

She allowed her hands to find the buckle on his belt and managed to undo it. The only article of clothing separating the two now was underpants. First, Lucas began kissing Peyton's neck. Slowly he worked his way down. Paying careful attention to both breasts. Not missing any inch of skin.

She was trembling and he took notice of it.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_ He panted softly, at the girl who looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen her appear before.

_More sure than anything else in this world._ Peyton replied, reaching for the boy's hand, bringing it to the hem of her polka-dotted panties.

He smiled before lightly placing another kiss upon her shaking stomach as he concurrently removed the girl's final article of clothing.

Now his kisses focused on the lower half of her body. His hands slid up and down her legs while he breathed around her thighs, causing quiet moans to come out of his soon to be lover's mouth. With a bit of force, Lucas spreads Peyton's legs. Before moving his lips to meet her lips, he winks at the blonde. She knows she's in for a pleasant experience.

Finally, his lips find her own. He gently suckles and nibbles at the bits of skin. Peyton's moaning grows, she's yearning for more so Lucas slides two fingers into her moist warmth. While he moves them about, his tongue is focusing on her clitoris.

Just as she was about to come, he stopped.

_Luke._ She breathed.

The boy hovered above her, and kisses her lips as his hand reaches onto his nightstand for a prophylactic.

Peyton sat up to help Lucas dress the hardness that was currently still settled into his boxer briefs. She reached into the undergarment and let her hand find his throbbing member. With a swift movement, Peyton released it from its home. She had never felt it be this hard before.

Lucas licked his lips and watched Peyton slide the condom over his erect penis. When she finished, he gently lowered her back onto the bed.

As he held himself up above her, Peyton wrapped her legs around his waist. Eyes locked and lips met. With a deep breath he entered her inducing an animal like groan to tumble out of the blonde's mouth. Now he was complete. Now she was whole.

* * *

Haley spent her evening much differently from her blonde roommates. To her surprise, when she logged onto her instant messenger, Nathan sent her a message.

_NScott23: Hey_

_MusicisLove: Nathan?_

_NScott23: Yeah. I just wanted to let u know that I was coming home tomorrow. I was about to e-mail u, and then I saw that u had logged on… so I figured why not just tell u now._

_MusicisLove: Can I see you?_

_NScott23: Yeah. We need to talk._

_MusicisLove: I've missed you so much._

_NScott23: I gotta go._

_NScott23 has is offline and will not receive your messages._

As she settled into bed she couldn't help but wonder if talking to Nathan would be more detrimental than good. Despite her fears, she was elated at the prospects of seeing her husband again. Maybe it was time for her real dream to come true.

In a post-coital bliss, Lucas held Peyton close to him. The skinny girl was reveling in the silence. All that was audible to her ears was the sound of Lucas' heartbeat. It was enough to lull her into a deep sleep. That in combination with the sex they just had.

Breaking the silence, Lucas sighed.

_I have no words. _He stated causing a stir of laughter.

_Well, that sure is a first. I guess I rocked your world, didn't I Tom Sawyer?_

She lifted her tired head to meet Lucas' lips. No matter how many times they have kissed, there's still a spark that stops both blondes in their tracks.

_You could say that. _He cooed, rubbing his nose against her own.

* * *

Morning came too fast for Lucas and Peyton, but not fast enough for Haley.

She was the first one in the shower and she stumbled into Lucas' room to wake Peyton up. Brooke was landing in just an hour and she had no idea when Nathan would be ready to talk. All she knew was that she was going to be ready when he was. Haley was not going to let anyone get in the way of it.

To her surprise, or more-so shock, Haley found the two blondes seemingly naked wrapped around each other, in a slumber. For a moment she adored the sight. Then she closed the door and proceeded to knock on it, blatantly.

_Peyton Sawyer get your scrawny ass up! We have to pick up Brooke in about an hour!_ Haley hollered.

Both sleeping parties were awakened.

_Care to join me in the shower?_ The skinny girl lustfully asked, biting her lip as she waited for a response.

_If I am with you, naked underneath falling water, after what we did last night, you won't be leaving in an hour._ He chortled.

_Later._ She agreed, and slid out of bed.

The next hour seemed to crawl by for Peyton. It only took her 10 minutes to get ready, seeing as she just threw her wet hair back in a short pony tail and barely put any makeup on., to which Lucas stated she had never looked more beautiful to him.

Peyton suggested they leave a little early, just in case.

When they arrived at the airport, Brooke was standing right out front. Apparently her flight had been pushed up.

Her stomach dropped at the sight of her two friends. Despite any awkwardness that was currently existing between she and Peyton, the brunette was intensely elated to her blonde counterpart. She never really felt the weight of missing Peyton until that moment.

_P. Sawyer, nice summer tan you've got going on._ Brooke pointed out before enveloping Peyton into a tight embrace. _I missed you. I really did. _She cried.

Peyton held onto Brooke a little longer than she probably should have, but hearing her friend say that she missed her brought her to tears.

_Haley get in here._ The blonde ordered, trying to not make Haley feel like a third wheel in this reunion.

_Its good to be home, guys. _Brooke smiled. _So, where's Lucas?_

* * *

The Rivercourt was not empty when Lucas ventured over that morning.

A familiar dark-haired fellow was slamming the ball into the chain hoop.

_Nate?_

The dark-haired fellow turned his attention to the boy that stood before him, it was his brother.

_Hey, man. _He uttered before doing a lay-up.

_So you're back._ Lucas asked, stepping onto the pavement.

_I'm here aren't I?_

It seemed as though Lucas was not back on his brother's good side.

_Game to 11?_ Lucas suggested.

_Why not._

_

* * *

  
_

After an awkward breakfast, the girls drove back to Lucas' house. Brooke wanted to see him. His car was gone when they got there. Peyton knew he was at the Rivercourt.

Apart from Brooke saying that she wanted to see Lucas, he had not been mentioned all morning which worried Peyton. How would it be possible for her to maintain a true relationship with Brooke if they would never speak of the boy she was in love with? She didn't see it working.

They pulled up to the court, and saw the two familiar boys they'd seen too many times to count doing what they both loved to do so very much.

Just as Nathan was about to make the winning shot, he spotted Haley exiting Peyton's car.

Brooke was the first to make it to the pavement. _How about girls vs. boys?_ She laughed. _We get three because Nathan's biceps count as one person._

_Leave it to Brooke Davis to lighten a heavy mood. _Thought Lucas. He had missed her.

_Hi Brooke. _He softly called.

_Lucas Scott. Was all she said before jumping into his arms._

_The sight of the two former lovers embracing was enough to make Peyton feel sick. She knew she had nothing to worry about, but she also knew that everything with Lucas was too perfect to stay that way._


End file.
